


Big Hero 6 Specials

by bukalay



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008)
Genre: Crossovers are a fair game here., Gore warning, Other, Post-Movie(s), and brutal depiction of something, thats very brutal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots made for special Occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Special: We Miss Him Honey

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots were posted within the "Signs of Life" as Special Chapters that have no bearing in the story whatsoever, except for a mention of an OC that would appear in the sequel of "Signs Of Life".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Aunt Cass Celebrate their first Christmas without Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is canon compliant, a take on the Hiro’s and Cass’s Christmas without Tadashi

This is the first Christmas that Tadashi won’t be around.

Despite how joyous and upbeat the café’s owner acted.

The customers can see through the act.

"Hiro! Come down honey, I need some help here!" Cass called her nephew

"Coming Aunt Cass!" Hiro replied as he went down to the café wearing an apron.

"Good Morning Sir, Ma’am! Welcome to Lucky Cat Café" Hiro greeted the new customers

Hiro, was the owner’s nephew, and the only nephew left.

"What would you have sir?" Hiro politely asked as he smiled.

He jot down the orders.

Nothing but pity were the feeling that the customers, especially the regulars, were having towards the aunt and nephew duo.

Frankly they too missed Tadashi.

Ever since that bright boy died in that unfortunate blast, the customers could feel something missing in the café.

"Aunt Cass table five would like nine chocolate doughnuts and a glass of mocha coffee" Hiro called out to her aunt, "I’ll get the coffee, please take care of the doughnuts!" Hiro immediately filled the cup with coffee and gave it to the person on table nine.

And as the day passes by, the aunt and nephew could forget something was missing in the café, but when they do remember…

"Tadashi! Please get the order of Table Ten!" Hiro shouted.

A moment later he realized that he just called out to his older brother. His eyes widened at this.

Everyone in the café stood and sat still when Hiro called out to his brother.

"R-right" Hiro gulped down the tears and went back to work.

"Th-thank you for your patronage, Come back again" Hiro said to the leaving customers.

He approached table ten with a pen and note in hand.

"S-sir, what would you like to have?"

Everything resumes with a heavy heart.

* * *

The busy day ended with a bang. Hiro’s friends arrived and helped the café throughout the day.

The antics of Hiro’s friends made the café lively again.

But it can never replace the antics Hiro had with his brother.

* * *

“ _Tadashi catch!” Hiro threw three plastic cups at his older brother._

“ _Hiro! We’re here to help aunt Cass not play!” Tadashi rebuked his younger brother but still caught the cups flawlessly._

“ _Eh? Fine!”_

_Hiro filled a cup with cold water._

“ _Tadashi, catch!”_

_That only ended with Tadashi feeling the cool breeze like never before and drenched with water_

“ _Hiro!” a glint appeared in Tadashi’s eyes._

_One messy chase later_

“ _Boys!”_

“ _Oh this is gonna be good”_

“ _This is getting interesting”_

“ _Poor boys”_

_The customers muttered to themselves as they watched the scene unfold._

“ _H-hey Aunt Cass!” Hiro greeted his aunt_

“ _Are you both alright?” Cass asked as her hands eerily approached their ears, not that they’re aware of that fact._

“ _Yeah” Hiro answered_

“ _We’re fine Aunt Cass”_

“ _Then” she touched the edge of their ears, “What were you knuckleheads thinking!” she pulled their ears hard, very hard that their heads go with the force._

_She let go of the ears and pointed at the mess they’ve made_

“ _Look at the mess you made! You’re going to clean it now!” Cass scolded her nephews as she got herself a doughnut started eating._

_The customers started giggling at the faces the brothers were making._

“ _Yes Aunt Cass”_

* * *

"Hiro! Honey dinner’s ready" Cass called her nephew

A minute later, Hiro still hasn’t shown up at the dining area.

"Hiro, honey! Please come here, dinner’s getting cold" She looked around the house for Hiro.

Then she found Hiro at the staircase, looking at the pictures that were hung on the walls.

They contained photographs that Tadashi was in it.

There was a Christmas Photograph of Tadashi in only his pants and his Christmas sweater on the ground.

There was a photo of Tadashi with Hiro. The both of them were at the beach both holding a surf board.

"Hiro, honey?" Cass gently approached her nephew.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro faced his aunt with tears flowing on his face

"Oh honey" Cass hugged his nephew tightly

"I just really miss him Aunt Cass, why did he have to die, why couldn’t it have been someone else" Hiro stuttered

"Oh Hiro"

"Why couldn’t it have been me? The world needs someone like Tadashi and not me an illegal troublemaker" Hiro’s suicidal thoughts have manifested itself.

Cass’s eyes widened at this.

When had Hiro given up to live?

When?!

Without another word, she slapped her nephew.

**SLAP**

"Perish that thought young man!" Cass shouted as tears started to stream from her eyes.

Hiro’s eyes widened.

Aunt Cass never raised a hand against him or Tadashi

The most she had done was a pinch to the forearm and pulling of the ears.

"Aunt Cass"

"Perish that thought young man! What do you think Tadashi would feel if he heard you say that?!" Cass started

"Tadashi would take your death harder than you did! I know that for a fact that he would since he confided with me his feelings when your parents died!" Aunt Cass continued shouting

"Aunt Cass" Hiro muttered but he continued listening

"How do you think I would feel?!" Cass just opted to sob on Hiro’s shoulders as she hugged him tightly instead of finishing her sentence

"I’m sorry Aunt Cass… I… I just really miss him" This time he too sobbed on his aunt’s shoulders

"We both do Honey, we both do" Aunt Cass said

They just spent the Christmas night hugging and comforting each other.

This is just the just the start of the many sad Christmas nights they’re going to have.


	2. Christmas Special: Santa is in Towm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi are so excited at the gifts Santa brought them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that is related to my signs of life story. but it can also be treated as a stand alone story. Post Movie - Tadashi Lives AU

This year’s Christmas celebration is also a celebration of thanks.

A celebration for debunking the declaration of Tadashi’s death

A celebration for rebuilding Baymax

A celebration for everything turned out so well in the year.

Despite believing that Santa isn’t real. The brothers raced downstairs and find the gifts  _Santa_ gave them

"Ugh boys! It’s still four in the morning" Cass groaned but is happy that they are complete once again. As complete as they can.

"Hiro’s excited over his gifts Aunt Cass" Tadashi remarked as he too opened his present under the Christmas tree

"Dashi! Dashi! Look what I got!" Hiro childishly showed off what he got.

"What is it Hiro?" Tadashi asked, already knowing what the gift already is.

"It’s a hologram album!" Hiro excitedly revealed as he wore it.

It’s a wristwatch like devise in black after all.

Hiro then pressed a button on the thing he is holding, and it scanned one image from the wall.

Hiro pressed another button and the picture that was scanned got revealed in holographic glory.

The picture is that of Tadashi, Hiro, Aunt Cass, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Fred. It was taken just outside the café.

Tadashi’s clothes in the picture was his casual attire, more like his formal attire. It consisted of a white shirt with a concealed ninja printed on it, under a dirty-white cardigan which is also under a dark blue blazer.

In the picture, Tadashi also wore his signature San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap, maroon long pants and his green shoes.

Wasabi wore his casual attire and so did Fred and Gogo.

Honey Lemon on the other hand wore something different.

For one she had her hair in a ponytail, then she was wearing a red version of her usual top and, her signature white pants and a red version of her heels.

Aunt Cass is also wearing her Casual attire.

Hiro’s attire is also different. For one he is not wearing his hoodie, then he is wearing a black version of his cargo shorts, a green shirt with a robot printed on it, and a his black shoes with yellow laces.

"Wow that’s amazing Hiro!" Aunt Cass admired Hiro’s gift.

"I wonder did Santa invent this. This is not in the market after all" Cass hinted on something and Hiro caught it.

"Wow! This is the best gift!" Tadashi exclaimed as he too showed off his present.

"Wow what is that Tadashi?!" Hiro mockingly asked

"A spinning water!" Tadashi excitedly said.

It had the same set up as a miniature fountain.

The center pole and spinning pole is made up of the same parts as that of Hiro’s megabot.

"What does it do?!" Hiro excitedly asked

Tadashi turned on the fountain and sure enough the spinning, well more like, turning and a tendril of water followed the turning part.

Simple yet brings awe to the Hamada Family.

"Wow Santa must be a really good inventor because that’s also absent in the market" Cass hinted on something and Tadashi caught it.

Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other.

"Hey Aunt Cass Santa also got you something" Tadashi started

"Here" Hiro handed a neatly wrapped box to his aunt.

Cass immediately ripped the wrappers on her gift and saw the gift.

"Oh Santa shouldn’t have" Cass immediately said as she inspected her gift.

It was a coffee maker with four coffee makers mashed into one.

"Wow, Santa must’ve known that you own a café Aunt Cass!" Tadashi chuckled, "I mean he gave you something that you really need."

"Oh boys can we quit this Santa talk now? Thank you boys" She hugged her nephew tightly as she kissed them on their foreheads.

"Well then, I’ll open up the shop once more. I expect those orderbots to work properly boys" She smiled as she went downstairs.

Hiro hugged his brother tightly “Thank you for the great gift Tadashi! I love it!”

"Thank you for the gift too bonehead… I’m guessing this has something with the new supersuit your making me, isn’t it?" Tadashi chuckled

"Nothing gets past you, do they" Hiro chuckled back.

"There’s one little secret on your gift that I’ll let you figure out"

* * *

And so the café opened.

Outside the café there is a sign that read.

"Experimental Robots in the place to do test runs. Please bear with us"

The customers read the notice outside but paid not much attention to it.

The customers already know that the Hamada brothers were robotic geniuses so they did not mind it. In fact they’re excited what kind of tech the boys had come up this time.

And so the day went by.

Luckily the destruction the orderbots caused is nothing permanent.

And the customers quite liked the new additions.

They chuckled at the panicking brothers and stopped one orderbot from stabbing the hand to the table.

They chuckled at the older sibling who got himself drenched because of another clumsy orderbot.

But the teenaged girls who saw Tadashi drenched swooned.

Hiro just rolled his eyes at the event.

"So boys what were the findings?" Cass asked, excited to hear how the test runs had gone.

"Well for starters some codes should be fixed" Tadashi sighed.

"And we need to have invest in non-threatning hands." Hiro supplied.

"Looks we got a lot of work on our hands bro" Tadashi put his arms around his younger brother’s shoulders.

"Meh nothing you and I can’t handle" Hiro bragged, "after all SFIT’s robotic geniuses are working on the job.

"Right you are bro!"

"Okay, boys Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Wash up and head upstairs okay?"

"Yes Aunt Cass"

The just continued chuckling and wrote down some more observations.

This is just the start of their treasured Christmas nights together.


	3. His Last Messages - A Valentine’s Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Cass found flashdrives inside Tadashi’s side of the room. Hiro gave it to Tadashi’s friends for them to view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was beta’d by a-natural-response of tumblr.

February 14.

The day of hearts.

In San Fransokyo, everyone, male or female, gives the person of their choice chocolate, either as a sign of friendship or love.

Tadashi Hamada was the guy who received chocolates from everyone. He received chocolates from his hordes of fangirls, teachers, and even from the boys.

All because Tadashi was there for them when they were in need of help.

But now, it has been a year since his passing.

Another Hamada is attending the school.

Hiro receives twice as much chocolate as his brother received when he was alive.

Half of them are for Hiro; the other half are for Tadashi.

There are even some who have never met Hiro. They leave their chocolates in the room dedicated as Tadashi’s memorial.

And Hiro simply gathers them all and puts them at Tadashi’s grave.

This Valentine’s Day is different.

He and Aunt Cass found something. They found flash drives.

Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon. Even Aunt Cass and Hiro had one. And a girl, a Sophia Aragaki, had one too.

It was lunch time and the team, as Hiro liked to call the group, was gathered at the memorial.

"Hey guys!" Hiro greeted as he went inside the memorial.

"Hey, little man!"

"Hello Hiro."

The group greeted the youngest member of the group.

"Usually Tadashi receives lots of chocolates during this day right? Well today it’s different, he has something for each of you"

Hiro gave all of them flash drives.

Pink for Honey, A combination of yellow and red for Gogo, A flashdrive with a superhero’s mark for Fred, and a plain green flash drive for Wasabi.

"I think you should look at them when you get home." Hiro suggested as he turned around

"Where’d you find these Hiro?" Wasabi voiced his question as he gestured to the flash drive he is holding.

"We found those flash drives while we were cleaning Tadashi’s side of our room," Hiro admitted.

"I see" Wasabi answered

"Hey Honey, do you know where a certain Sophia Aragaki lives? She also has a flash drive dedicated for her." Hiro questioned as he faced the group once more and gestured at the remaining flash drive in his hand.

The flash drive in question has a color combination of black and red and “1L” is the only thing etched on the said flash drive.

"Give that to me Hiro, I’ll give it to her personally" Gogo stood up and grabbed the flash drive

"Gogo" Honey whispered to herself.

While they spoke, Hiro looked longingly at the portrait of his brother inside the room.

Sensing that Hiro wanted to be alone inside the room, the group left.

Hiro approached the picture of his big brother in the hall.

"Hey Big Bro, I’ve given them your video recordings"

"I hope we can finally have the closure we really need"

* * *

This was the night that many actually gave her chocolates, some out of pity, some out of childish puppy loves and infatuations and four of them are from her friends and Aunt Cass.

The past Valentine’s days were nothing but filled with chocolates from her friends, especially from her ex-boyfriend, Tadashi.

Tadashi and Honey had dated in highschool. Their relationship continued until college, but due to their busy schedules they eventually broke up.

Honey booted up her Krei Tech laptop.

She felt nervous, giddy and whole lot of other emotions.

She was excited that she got to hear Tadashi’s voice again. And not just through some voice mail prompt.

She was excited to hear Tadashi’s voice once more and to see his handsome face.

Once the computer was booted up, she inserted the pink flash drive she got from Hiro.

It only contained one file, one video file. The file name was “Honey Lemon - Message”

She pointed her cursor at the video file, even highlighted it but she hesitated. She was scared at the thought of what she might hear.

"Woman up Aiko!" She stole her friend’s catch phrase as she gathered courage to open the file.

"Hello? Is this working?" Tadashi’s voice blared on her laptop’s speakers.

The scene on the computer only showed the Hamada’s garage.

Tadashi finally showed on the screen.

Tadashi was wearing a red shirt under his blue cardigan and green blazer. His hat was missing from his head.

"Hello Aiko!" Tadashi greeted cheerfully.

"First of all, I love you so much!" He blew a flying kiss in front of him.

"Wow! Can’t believe that it’s been months since we broke up"

Honey just has a small smile on her face, a smile of nostalgia and remembrance.

"I’m glad we’re still friends after that break up" He looked at the floor

"So, if you’re viewing this, then I guess I died" Tadashi said as he removed his locket from his neck and looked at it longingly.

"Either in a freak accident, a random crime or I died a hero, protecting my little brother." Tadashi enumerated the possible causes of death.

"You died trying to save Professor Callaghan who didn’t need to be saved" Honey muttered her response.

"So, I’d like to leave a message to you Honey. I love you and nothing can change that, not our break up and certainly not anything else." Tadashi looked at the screen with a longing smile on his face.

"Please take care of Hiro, I know this is asking a lot, especially from your ex-boyfriend, but you guys are the only people I can turn to" Tadashi smiled sadly.

"I can only imagine how he would take my death. Knowing him, he would take it harder than I did when our parents died" Tadashi absently rubbed locket he was holding with his left index finger.

"Please make it so that he won’t do what I did when our parents died, if he puts up a wall, please destroy it. I beg of you"

Honey just nodded.

"Also, sorry for saying this if you don’t feel that way anymore… Find another man" Tadashi said.

"Find another man that could love you more than I could" Tadashi looked at the camera while rubbing the final gift she gave him before they broke up.

Honey’s hands covered her mouth.

"Remember Aiko, I will always love you both as a friend and as a lover."

And with that, the video ended.

Tadashi’s smiling face permanently etched on the video player.

Tears freely flowed from Honey Lemon’s eyes, tears that were fed by nostalgia and pain.

She can’t stop remembering their lives together, the fun times, the sad times and their arguments and at the same time, she can’t help but to think how cruel fate can be. Tadashi, her first boyfriend, the first boy-man- who accepted her for who she is.

"Why Tadashi? Why? Why’d you have to play hero?" She can’t help herself but sob, the man she loved was gone and there’s nothing she could do about it.

"Why fate? Why’d take him away from us this early? Why?!" She shouted as she crushed her face towards her pillow.

"Why?!"

* * *

"Welcome Back master Fredrick" Heathcliff greeted his young master.

"Hey Heathcliff! Gimme five!" the butler obliged and raised his open right palm. Fred slapped the man’s palm, a grin on his face.

"You really know who my favorite super hero huh Tadashi?" Fred mused as he looked at the flashdrive he got from Hiro earlier.

He entered his room and slumped on the sofa.

His flashdrive had the superhero mark that was a lightning bolt with the letters S and C inside etched on it .

"Super Captain" Fred mused "The very first comic book superhero you read with me."

"The computer in the study has been booted sir" Heathcliff announced as he entered Fred’s room.

"Thank you Heathcliff, you always know what I need at every time" Fred gave his butler a pat on the shoulder.

He went inside the study and sat on the chair.

Fred immediately plugged in the superhero themed flashdrive he got and opened the drive.

The drive only contained one file, one video file named “Fred - Message”

Fred immediately opened the video file.

Once open, he was greeted by the theme song of the superhero they both liked.

"How’s that for an opening huh Fred?" Tadashi appeared on screen.

Tadashi is inside his family’s garage, the place where they helped Hiro build those microbots.

Tadashi is only wearing a green v-neck shirt and his waist and everything below it are off-screen.

"So if you’re watching this that must mean that I died, in some freak accident, in a random crime or I died protecting the blood relative I have left." Tadashi said as he rubbed the locket on his neck with his right thumb and right index finger.

"Aww man, that means I won’t get to see the ending of Borusuke!" Tadashi whined comically as he put his open palm on his face and dragged it down.

"You did see the end Tadashi, we were talking about it the day before you decided play hero" Fred whispered to himself as he continued watching Tadashi’s video message for him.

"In all seriousness though, would you take care of Hiro for me?" Tadashi looked at the screen with a hopeful expression.

"Guide him through the grieving process Fred, make his day by cracking those jokes. Introduce him to comic books, anything to put a smile on his face." Tadashi brought up the comic books he bought on the screen.

Fred continued watching the video with nostalgia.

"Seriously Fred, look out for him in my absence." Tadashi looked at the screen with a smile.

"Also Fred, this might be a bit weird since I immediately asked for a favor and this is supposed to be my message for you, but, Thank you for being there for me when I needed it." Tadashi expressed his gratitude.

"Your jokes were always funny" Tadashi gave a light chuckle

"Also, thanks for making me stay overnight at your place when I almost blacked out from working on Baymax".Tadashi gave another chuckle, this time it’s laced by nostalgia

"Thank you for everything Fred. Thank you for being my friend." Tadashi’s smiling face is etched upon the video player as it stopped playing Tadashi’s message.

A single tear slid off from Fred’s left eye. “Not cool Tadashi, not cool”

He stood up from the chair he’s sitting on and clenched his fists tightly.

"Why did it have to be you?" Fred muttered as he tightened his fist.

"Heh, but I promise Dash, I’d make Hiro laugh with my corny jokes" He smiled.

"Dash" Fred repeated.

"Dash, would’ve suit you Tadashi, since you’d really dash to your little brother immediately whenever Hiro gets himself in trouble and to anyone who needs help"

* * *

Wasabi opened the door to his humble abode.

"heh, one last message from you huh Tadashi" Wasabi muttered to himself as he let himself in.

Once inside, he immediately removed his shoes and put them neatly in the shoe rack.

He immediately changed into something comfortable for indoors, he then neatly folded his used clothes and put them inside the laundry basket. He’d have to do laundry after viewing Tadashi’s message for him.

Wasabi immediately went to his living room and booted his PC. He sat on the chair near it and waited for it to load.

"Knowing you, it’ll probably be about Hiro" Wasabi mused to himself, "That’s why some people call you a brocon"

Once his computer was booted, the man inserted his portable drive into his computer and opened it.

He only saw one video file inside the drive with the name, “Wasabi - Message”.

Without much thought, he opened the file immediately.

"Hey Wasabi" Tadashi is already on screen sitting on an office wheel chair. He’s leaning forward against the back, looking relaxed as ever.

Tadashi is inside his home-based lab, everything inside the garage is neat and in order. He is wearing a black tank top. Shin-length cargo shorts and his signature mint green shoes.

"First of all, I really apologize for being totally responsible for that Wasabi stain on your shirt" Tadashi gave the screen a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Wasabi, gave a nostalgic smile, he was quite fond of the nickname Fred gave him.

"So yeah, I really apologize" Tadashi stood up from his chair and gave an apologetic bow.

Tadashi didn’t sit down after that bow, he instead got closer to the camera that his entire lower part of his body is not on the screen.

"Shawn, thank you for always looking after me, for always reminding me of the important occasions." Tadashi started as he brought up his lime green planner.

"Thanks for always reminding me about every little thing I forget" Tadashi expressed his gratitude.

"If there’s one last thing I’d ask for you, well I think you already know, but I want you to take care of Hiro."

Wasabi just mouthed a “knew it”.

"It’s not like I don’t trust the others but you were always the person who, no offense, follows the rules and regulations to the t." Tadashi gave a low chuckle.

"I want you to berate Hiro if he ever does something that violates some rules" Tadashi looked at camera, "knowing him, he’d do something stupid that would mean he’s disobeying rules here and there" Tadashi gave a light chuckle.

"Thanks for being my friend Shawn, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me." The video stops at Tadashi’s smile.

"Heh, Tadashi you’ve always been there for us when anyone needs your help. If you can’t understand the situation, you’ll always be by their side for moral support." Wasabi clenched his fist.

"But, that was your brother’s big day, you could’ve at least thought of your brother" Wasabi berated no one in particular.

"You could have been happy with your brother’s success at the showcase, and you decided to run into a burning building! A burning building!" Wasabi let out his frustrations.

"Couldn’t you at least thought of what Hiro might feel?!" Wasabi paused in order to catch his breath.

"You know running into a burning building RAISES YOUR CHANCES OF DYING SO EARLY, I know that someone needs to help, but you could’ve just thought about Hiro!" Tears are staining his cheeks as he continued to berate the already dead friend.

"But it doesn’t matter now, and I promise to take care of your brother in your absence Tadashi. You have my word" Wasabi finished as he furiously wiped his face of the tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Gogo dismounted from her bike.

She opened the doors to her place and let herself in. She threw her keys to a nearby basket and made a beeline to her room before turning on her Krei Tech laptop.

She changed clothes there and put her used clothes in the laundry basket.

She’s now wearing a pink tank top and short shorts.

She took her laptop to her room and sat her on her bed. She inserted the flashdrive she got from Hiro earlier that day. When she opened it, it only contained one video file named “Gogo - Message”.

Without hesitation she opened the file.

On the outside, she was nonchalant about it, but inside she was nervous. This was actually the first time Tadashi had sent her a personal message since they broke up in High School.

Gogo and Tadashi had dated in High School, she was his girlfriend before he and Honey got together, but they felt that they were better off as friends. That was why she was such good friends with both Tadashi and Honey.

"Ethel, stop whining and woman up!" She told herself once her nervousness started to manifest itself.

"Hello, um, Ethel" Tadashi said appearing tense.

"Oh c’mon Tadashi Woman Up will you!" Gogo muttered to herself.

"Heh, you’re probably saying that I should woman up right now" Tadashi chuckled.

Tadashi was inside the Hamada Family’s garage. This was where Hiro had built his infamous microbots.

Tadashi was only wearing a red v-neck shirt and his signature San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap.

Gogo chuckled at the scene before her.

"Anyway, if you’re viewing this, that must mean that I’m dead and either Hiro or Aunt Cass found these in my side of the Hamada Brothers’ bedroom." Tadashi narrated. "I died in either a freak accident, in a random crime, or died a hero protecting my little brother from harm."

"You died trying to save someone who didn’t have to be saved" Gogo tched

"I know this is hard for the both of us, I haven’t exactly been sending you personal messages since we broke up back in highschool." Tadashi smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn right you haven’t." Gogo muttered to herself as she opened a gum wrapper and chewed on the content.

"Hey Gogo, can I count on you to bail my brother out of every trouble he goes into?" Tadashi asked, "I can’t exactly be his knight on shining moped after my absence" He bowed at the screen as he begged.

"I’d also like you to guide him through his grieving process, comfort him with hugs, he’s been always a hugger."

Gogo had a small smile on her face.

"Also, I know you know this, but I really loved you before and I still love you as a friend. Also thanks for giving me words of encouragement when I found out Hiro was doing something idiotic again.

I love you Ethel and thank you for everything” The video player stopped playing and it stopped as Tadashi’s smiling face is plastered

"That stupid idiot!" Gogo muttered to herself as she looked at Tadashi’s face on the computer with tears running through her cheeks.

"Fine, I’ll bail Hiro out of every trouble he gets into, we’ll be his shining cavalry" Gogo chuckled sadly.

She put her laptop on the night stand and left it running as she crushed her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Thank you come by again!" Cass said as she said goodbye to the last couple.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and it has been a tradition of Lucky Cat Café to close at 11:30 PM for all the couples out on late night dates.

She put the closed sign on the door as she picked up all the dirty plates on the tables and gathered them all on the sink.

She eyed the fuchsia colored flashdrive she found yesterday when they were cleaning Tadashi’s side of the room.

The two of them left that side of the room as is, they’re just cleaning to keep the dust from gathering. They can’t bring themselves to put Tadashi’s things on storage, the surf board, the basketball and soccer ball in there, it’s just too painful just to look at it.

She decided to clean the dishes later, she’s curious as to what Tadashi’s last message to her was.

She went upstairs and went to her room. She booted her PC and waited for it to load.

"Lilly, Tomeo. I’m sorry to have failed you!" Cass apologized as she faced the framed picture of her brother and his wife on her nightstand.

"I was supposed to protect them from harm" Cass continued on talking to the framed picture.

"And I… I just…"

A sound rang inside Cass’s room, signifying that her PC has already loaded.

She quickly plugged the flashdrive she had in her possession to the computer, once she opened the drive, it only contained one file.

A video file named “I love you Aunt Cass”.

The file name made Cass smile a little as she remembered the times Tadashi said those three meaningful words to her.

She finally decided it was time to know what kind of message her boy, her nephew, left for her.

"Hey Aunt Cass!" Tadashi said as he waved at the screen in a rather childish manner.

Tadashi was in front of a great view of the University’s garden from inside his lab space. His background is the window overlooking the garden of the university.

Tadashi wore his blue blazer, lime green cardigan and his white shirt with a ninja printed on the chest.

Cass smiled, remembering how Tadashi used to wave like that when he was Hiro’s age.

"So if you’re watching this, you found it while you were cleaning our room and my side was messy due to the days I’ve neglected cleaning my side of the room," Tadashi said cheerfully.

He sighed first before continuing.

"Or I died" He looked at the ground.

"If I did die, please Aunt Cass, please don’t blame yourself" Tadashi looked at the screen with pleading eyes.

"I know you were supposed to protect us, brothers, from harm." Tadashi continued.

"Ensure that we would have a long and protected life"

Cass can’t hold back the tears of guilt.

"Whatever happened was not your fault, it may have been my fault or the criminal’s fault, but it wasn’t yours" Tadashi smiled at the screen.

"Please be strong for Hiro, since I will be absent for the rest of his life, be strong for him, you’re the only family he has left" Tadashi sat down on a nearby chair.

"You’d be the first person he’d look for support just like how I looked at you for support when mom and dad died. I know that I’m asking too much, since you practically lost a son in me, but the fact that I’m leaving Hiro this early, is something I don’t want, but fate works mysteriously" Tadashi held the locket with his right hand and looked at it with a longing expression.

Cass puts her hands over her mouth as tears continued streaming from her eyes.

"Lastly thank you Aunt Cass for everything" Tadashi expressed his gratitude, his eyes are welling up tears.

"Thank you for being there for me when our parents died, thank you for raising us as your own despite losing your brother, thank you for being our mother and father figure when we needed them." Tadashi started crying while he expressed his gratitude.

"I love you Auntie Kasumi Hamada and Thank you for everything" The player stopped at Tadashi’s smiling yet crying face. Permanently etched on the player.

"O-oh T-Tadashi!" were the only words Cass muttered before she broke down crying in front of her PC.

* * *

Hiro asked permission from his aunt to stay late outside and as insurance, he brought Baymax with him.

After gathering all the chocolates that are meant for his brother, he delivered them to Tadashi’s grave.

"Hey Bro, its Valentine’s Day, today I received a lot of chocolates for you" Hiro began as he sat on the grassy ground in front of the headstone.

"Aunt Cass and I found those flashdrives that contained your message for us when the time came." Hiro narrated, "I haven’t viewed mine actually"

"Hiro, it is getting late, it is not advisable for someone your age to be out this late, you need at least eight hours of sleep" Baymax suggested.

"Not now Baymax, I’ll stay for a little while longer"

"Will staying here improve your emotional state?"

"Maybe"

The white robot just nodded and quietly watched his patient talk to the gravestone.

"I am kinda reluctant to know what your final message is for me" Hiro admitted as he absent-mindedly played at grass around him.

"Hey Hiro!" Tadashi’s voice blared right behind him.

Hiro perked up, hoping that his brother miraculously survived.

He looked back only to meet with disappointment, he saw Baymax playing the video message meant for him.

"I guess I kicked the bucket early huh?" Tadashi asked as he sat on his bed.

Tadashi was in his side of the room, everything is neatly arranged and lit, the sun’s rays coming from the window.

"I’m sorry for leaving you this early Hiro" Tadashi offered a sad smile on the screen.

"You promised me niichan! You promised me that you’d never leave me!" Hiro shouted at the small screen on Baymax’s body.

"I know I’ve said so many times, when you’re having nightmares, that I’d never leave you" Tadashi continued looking at the screen with a sad smile.

"Looks like I’m disobeying rule number 15 by breaking that promise."

Tears started falling from the young boy’s eyes.

"Stay strong Hiro, I know that you depended on me like I was your lifeline, and in a way I was, but I think it’s time for you stand on your own feet now" Tadashi stood up and got a framed picture of him and his little brother and brought it with him to his bed and sat down.

"Heh, I guess this is a coming of age ceremony for us brothers Hiro. You know I was forced to mature right away when mom and dad died" Tadashi rubbed the locket hidden under his shirt.

"I’m not yet ready Tadashi! Please come back!" Hiro managed to choke out as tears continued to fall.

"I thought I was not yet ready but I, as Gogo would say, woman-ed up, and did my responsibilities both as an orphaned son and a big brother" Tadashi looked at the screen again, a sad smile still plastered on his face.

"If things were to go my way Hiro, I would never ever leave you in this cruel world, but alas, we’re not exactly immortals in this plane"

Hiro looked at the screen as he choked a sob about to escape from his mouth.

"Be strong Hiro, move on with your life, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you so don’t waste it. Make it your own okay?" Tadashi continued with his message and a single tear fell from his left eye.

Hiro choked another sob that tried to escape.

"I want you to know that I’ll always love you Hiro. It pains me to say this, but I’ll be going on ahead and meet mom and dad"

"No"

"One last thing" Tadashi said

Hiro looked at the screen with interest.

"Be strong for Aunt Cass Hiro, I think losing me will add to another one of her self-proclaimed failures." Tadashi stood up and looked at the picture he had with his aunt.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Hiro muttered angrily to himself.

"Thank you for being the best little brother any older sibling could hope for Hiro, Always remember that I’ll always be there for you." Tadashi offered another sad smile at the screen.

"I really hope that you were satisfied with your care." The video player stopped at Tadashi’s smiling face right as another tear from his left eye strolled on his cheek.

As a response, Baymax hugged his patient.

"There, there" the robot tried to comfort his grief-stricken patient.

"Tadashi is here" the robot continued.

Hiro offered the robot a weak smile after untangling himself from the robot’s hug. “Yes he is Baymax, yes he is.”

* * *

Unknown to Hiro, someone was watching the scene unfold.

It’s a man, a man wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up; black pants and black shoes.

"I’ll always be here Hiro" the man said.

He then exited the cemetery, blending into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons:
> 
> Names
> 
> Aiko Melendez: Honey Lemon
> 
> Ethel Park: Gogo Tomago
> 
> Shawn West: Wasabi no Ginger
> 
> Tadashi had three girlfriends during High School.
> 
> His first was a girl named Sophia Aragaki, who used him for her self-interests.
> 
> his 2nd Girlfriend was Gogo, but they broke up, they both thought that they were better off as friends.
> 
> his 3rd and last girlfriend was Honey. Their relationship continued on during College but they broke up  
> not because of any third party, they just didn’t like the fact that they couldn’t see each other as often as they wanted.


	4. Flashback of Love - A Valentine’s Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Love Story between Tomeo Hamada and Lilly Frost. The parents of Tadashi and Hiro Hamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutouts to boneheadtadashi - Lilly, for letting me use her name :D  
> also to a-natural-response for the creative lubricant. Thanks guys!!!
> 
> also beta’d by a-natural-response...  
> All of them are from tumblr.

“Hey!” A man in his early twenties runs up to a woman, also in her early twenties.

“Tomeo!” The woman waived towards the running man’s direction, “Over here, over here!”

The man, now identified as Tomeo, comes to an immediate stop once he’s a few meters away from her.

“Have you been waiting long Lilly?” Tomeo asked as he flashed her an apologetic smile.

The woman, Lilly, got a good look at the man before her.

Tomeo was wearing a baseball cap with the logo of the San Fransokyo Ninjas sewn on it, a red sleeveless hoodie over his white shirt that promotes the city of San Fransokyo, black jeans and a pair of blue-white shoes.

“No, not really, I just arrived here actually.” Lilly answered as she giggled.

Tomeo got a good look at the woman he’s with.

“She wore a pink spaghetti shirt under her white unbuttoned blazer, white jeans and a two-inch heeled pair of sandals.

“I see” Tomeo sighed, which made Lilly giggle more.

“You look gorgeous Lilly!” Tomeo praised his companion.

“You look handsome yourself Tomeo” she praised him back.

“You look like a modern Disney princess” Tomeo added another compliment.

“Really Tomeo? Are you flirting with me? This early?” Lilly mocked being offended.

“N-no, of course not! I-I was just complimenting your appearance today!” Tomeo stuttered out, he wouldn’t do anything to offend the woman he was with.

“Tehee” she giggled, “was just messing with you. Don’t take it seriously”

“Aww c’mon Lilly that’s like the twenty-fifth time you’ve fooled me with your acting skills, are you sure you’re not some celebrity in disguise?” Tomeo laughed.

“No, of course not, I’m just an ordinary woman Tomeo” she said in a humble tone.

“Oh well, I’ll leave it at that, follow me Lilly” He smiled as he offered his elbow for her to cling on.

She gladly clung on his elbow and walked with him like the couple they were.

“So how was your day Lilly?” Tomeo asked as the two of them walked together.

“It was fine to say the least.” She replied with a sigh.

“Why’s that?” He asks.

“It’s just… my teammates from our group have been harassing me to do this and that, and if I can’t do it and they attempt to do it they’d just blame their screw ups on me” She admitted with a sour voice.

“Why don’t you confront your groupmates about it?” Tomeo suggested.

“I can’t, they hold the most power in the group.” She sighed.

“You know you should tell your professor about it, that’s abuse of power and you know it” he frowned.

“Don’t worry Tomeo, I’ve got this covered.” She assured him, “So how was my boyfriend’s day?” she asked.

“It was great!” He exclaimed.

“At least one of us had a great day!” She chuckled.

“O-oh so-sorry,” Tomeo apologized, “di-didn’t me-“

“Stop apologizing silly!” She chuckled, “I’m happy you got a great day, so? Details, details” she urged him to continue.

“Okay, okay. So well I’ve had a breakthrough with my invention” he smiled, “I was finally able to figure out what the glitch in the code was!” he revealed, excitement apparent in his voice.

“That’s great Tomeo! Wow, you  _are_  a genius!” she said, clearly proud of her boyfriend’s achievement.

“No I’m not Lilly.” He brushed off his girlfriend’s compliment. “I just got lucky”

“Heh, luck runs in the Hamada Family huh? Your sister even named her cafe after that word” She chuckled.

“You could say that but luck is nothing if not paired with hardwork” he smiled.

“You’re not going sage on me are you, Tomeo?” she giggled once more.

“No of course not, I’d already be bald if I were going sage-ish” he chuckled.

“So where to Tomeo?” she asked.

“It’s a secret” He whispered to her ear.

“Aww, c’mon, I want to know”

“Can’t I get one tiny Hint?” Lilly looked at her boyfriend with puppy dog eyes.

“No” Tomeo smiled.

* * *

“First Destination” Tomeo informed as they stopped at a Ramen stand.

“We’re taking our lunch here?” Lilly asked, dumbfounded.

“It’s only 10:25 in the morning Lilz, it’s just one small snack” Tomeo smiled.

“O-okay” Lilly replied, disappointment evident in her voice.

The ramen chef approached the couple and asked for their orders.

Lilly ordered a Miso Ramen and Tomeo ordered the same.

* * *

After that snack, they hit up the pier.

“So how do you like the view?” Tomeo asked.

“It would’ve been better if it was sunset.” Lilly muttered.

“We could come back here later if you’d like” Tomeo grinned.

“That’d be great!” Lilly replied.

* * *

So the date wasn’t exactly what Lilly pictured out to be.

And this was their 25th date in their relationship, Tomeo wasn’t this sloppy when it came to their past dates.

Snacks were held somewhere she was comfortable, lunches were eaten somewhere healthy.

In short she was pretty disappointed.

Tomeo on the other hand, was enjoying the date, though he was pretty nervous since every place he took Lilly to, she sounded disappointed.

He wanted to take her to see the cherry blossoms in the park, but they hadn’tbloomed yet.

He hoped that the last destination for the date was something she would be really happy with.

“Where do you want to have our dinner, Lilz?” He asked.

“I don’t know, you pick” She replied.

“No, you pick, I insist” She smiled.

In truth, the places he took her were disappointing but the fact that he was with her was enough for her.

“Well then, at your sister’s café” She suggested.

“The Lucky Cat Café? B-but are you sure?”

“Are you kidding me? Your sister makes the best doughnuts! And her meals are one of the greatest!” She said, feeling excited.

She and Cass were close, closer than friends, akin to that of sisters, so she’d like to support her friend and patronize her products.

So they made their way towards Tomeo’s sister’s café.

“Welcome To Lucky Cat Ca- Lilly?”

“Hey Kasumi!” Lilly greeted as she entered the café.

“W-f-for how many persons ma’am?” Cass immediately slipped back to her business mode.

“A table for two” Lilly smiled as he gave the necessary information.

“This way” Cass immediately said as she motioned for the couple to follow her.

Cass led the couple to a table for two.

“What can I get you two?” Cass asked the couple as they sat down on the chairs.

And so the couple gave her their orders.

* * *

It was already 9:00 in the evening.

Tomeo and Lilly were running towards a certain spot in the city.

“Tomeo! What’s the hurry?” Lilly asked as she let herself get carried by her boyfriend.

“It’s a secret” Tomeo said with a sheepish grin.

Now Lilly was intrigued.

Tomeo was never this secretive during their dates.

A few moments later the couple came to a stop.

Lilly looked around and she saw that the place is completely secluded. It was dark and completely devoid of people.

She felt her heart race. She instantly became afraid.

Why did Tomeo bring her here?

Why were they in this place?

“Made it in time” Tomeo said in between pants.

Tomeo slouched and touched his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Seconds later an explosion sounded in the sky.

Colorful explosions filled the night sky.

“Isn’t this beautiful?” Tomeo asked as he looked at the colorful night sky.

“It’s beautiful” Lilly agreed as she too marveled at the scene happening at the night sky.

She absentmindedly clung to his elbows and her head leaned on his shoulders. He noticed this, but lets her put her weight on him.

“So were you satisfied with our date?” Tomeo asked, nervously as the two continued to look at the colorful explosions happening above.

She looked at him with an expressionless face. Tomeo instantly got nervous.

“Sure there were parts of this day that I didn’t like.” Lilly admitted looking into his eyes.

“But the dinner at your sister’s café and this fireworks display all made up for it” She smiled as she kissed his lips.

Tomeo’s eyes widened at her actions. He wasn’t really expecting this, but he soon closed his eyes and melted into the action. The couple broke apart a moment later.

“T-then” Tomeo began as he dug something inside his right-pocket and brought out a small red box.

He opened the said box, inside it was a diamond ring.

“Will you give me the honors of marrying you Lilly Frost?” Tomeo asked as he kneeled on one knee and presented the ring to Lilly.

Lilly looked at the ring with a falsely disappointed look. She pulled Tomeo to make him stand up.

Tomeo looked devastated, it seems that Lilly wasn’t ready to get married yet, but it was okay he could wait. He stood up and started to pocket the ring.

Lilly noticed the devastated look her boyfriend gave as he started to pocket the ring, she immediately pulled him to kiss his lips some more.

“Of course I would” She whispered to his ear.

* * *

“And that’s how your father proposed to me Tadashi” Lilly said as she rubbed her stomach that housed a fetus.

“Wow dad was a dork back then!” Young Tadashi exclaimed as he smiled.

“For the record son, your mother was part of the theatre club back in highschool, her acts are always genuine” Tomeo said as he went inside his son’s room, sipping a cup of coffee.

“Thank you for the story mom, dad. Good Night!” Tadashi went to his bed and slept peacefully.

“Good night on” Tomeo chuckled as he turned off the lights to his son’s room before closing the room’s door.

The married couple went to the living room.

“Are you sure you want to name our second son Hiro? You know no American names their kids Hero” Tomeo asked as he sat on the couch and motioned his wife to sit with him.

“You already made me name our eldest.” Tomeo said as Lilly sat beside him.

“I just really like what Tadashi meant so I had gone with it. I want him to be loyal to his little brother” Lilly smiled.

“But why’d you decide to name our second son after my late grandfather?” Tomeo asked, confused.

“I want our Hiro to be everyone’s hero, just like your grandfather, Hiro Takachiho” Lilly smiled.

“Wait you knew my grandfather was in Big Hero 6?” Tomeo asked.

“Well, most of them are just hearsays and exaggerated stories, but I did findsome archived records of them” Lilly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this here is the 2nd Valentine’s Special Entitled Flashback of Love.
> 
> So Hiro Takachiho is Hiro and Tadashi’s Great-Grandpa XD, how’s that for continuity?!


	5. Mother's Day Special: Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Mother’s Day and Cass remembers the times Tadashi gave her Mother’s Day presents because starting, he can’t give them anymore.

It's been few months since the fire and a few weeks since Callaghan's arrest. How much time has passed and it's already Mother's Day.

Kasumi may not have been Tadashi and Hiro's biological mother, but due to unforeseen circumstances she became one and was doing a pretty good job about it, until the fire that is. She failed to protect her eldest surrogate son from going inside the burning building and still doesn't notice that her youngest became a superhero.

She felt guilty for what happened, blamed herself for the circumstances that weren't in her control, because a mother, should be the first one inside the coffin, not her son.

She sat by her bedroom's windowsill and started remembering the past mother's days. The mother's days she had with her Tadashi when he was still around.

* * *

_"Happy Mother's Day!" Tadashi greeted, as he gave his aunt a bouquet of .flowers._

_It's been a year since the demise of Tomeo and Lilly Hamada, and Tadashi is old enough to remember his parent's death and old enough to know the importance of his aunt Cass in his life._

_"Aww Tadashi, sweetheart, you shouldn't have." Cass got the flowers from Tadashi's little hands and kissed him on his forehead._

_"It's from me and Hiro Aunt Cass!" Tadashi jovially informed as he hugged tightly._

_She picked him up and put him on her lap facing her and said._

_"It's a thank you for being our mother in the absence of our real mother." Tadashi's expression became somber, indicating that he still missed his biological mother, his eyes showed hints that he still longed for his mother, but all those disappeared as he hugged her again._

_Cass could see through the brave front the young Hamada exhibited, after all he tries to be the best role model his little brother would look up to._

_Speaking of Hiro, the youngest Hamada is still sleeping on Tadashi's bed._

* * *

Cass's smile is filled with nostalgia as she remembered all those Mother's Day presents Tadashi gave her. It ranged from flowers to helping out in the café.

* * *

_"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi called out as he opened the entrance to the café._

_Aunt Cass was busy entertaining customers in the café and was having a hard time keeping up, despite just coming home from SFIT, Tadashi decided to help his aunt out._

_"Tadashi you just got home! You need rest!" Cass immediately rebuked her oldest nephew as soon as she saw him putting on an apron._

_"No Aunt Cass, you can barely keep up. You need help." Tadashi rebutted as he got himself his notepad and took the orders of every customer that hasn't been entertained yet._

_Tadashi immediately gave the orders to his aunt with a matching kiss. "Happy Mother's Day Aunt Cass."_

_Cass blushed in embarrassment as an affectionate gesture was used on her by her nephew in such a public place._

_"Aww Tadashi's sweet." Mrs. Matsuda commented as she sipped on her espresso._

_Cass's face reddened even further at the comment, but she did hug him and kissed his left cheek._

_"Thank You."_

* * *

Cass gave a shaky chuckle as she remembered how sweet her Tadashi was.

Was.

The word was, oh how she hoped that her nephew's name and the word was won't be in the same sentence.

Cass felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered her nephew who perished in that fire. Her sweet nephew who had his life ahead of him.

She got up and got a framed picture of Tadashi from her bedside and stared at it longingly. Tears began to fall towards the frame, she didn't even made an effort to stop her tears from falling.

* * *

_"Aunt Cass?" A young Tadash at 10 years old called out, from the home's dining area._

_"Yes sweetheart?" Cass called back and approached him. "What's the matter?"_

_Tadashi gave her a card, a handmade mother's day card._

_"Tadashi." Cass felt speechless, this was the third mother's day since his parent's died, and yet he never fails to give her mother's day presents._

_"I love you Aunt Cass!" Tadashi dashed towards her and gave her a big hug._

_"I love you too kiddo." She responded and returned the hug._

_Imagine her joy when she found out later that Hiro gave his older brother a mother's day card of his own._

_She muttered, "aww how cute" to herself before going back to preparing dinner to her sweet boys._

* * *

A stream of tears from Cass's eyes continued to fall down as she sobbed silently. Her Tadashi can't give mother's day presents to her, can't kiss her cheeks in public, and can't hug her tightly anymore.

"The best mother's day gift you could ever give me now Tadashi, is you returning to us." She muttered as tears continued to fall towards the framed picture of her beloved nephew.

"Happy mother's day aunt Cass!" Tadashi's voice rang through the room.

Cass jerked when she heard a familiar voice, she stood up and looked behind her, hoping, hoping that her nephew is the one behind her.

Disappointment slapped her face when she saw the robot her nephew invented inside the room, with a picture of Tadashi flashed on the vinyl layer.

"O-oh, i-it's just you Baymax." She muttered sadly and sat down on her bed once more.

"You're neuro-transmitter levels are. Low." Baymax announced, "This indicates that you are. Sad." The robot announced then waddled towards Cass's location.

"Th-this is nothing Baymax, j-just remembering things in the past." Cass made up of a reason just to make her nephew's robot go away.

To her surprise, the robot hugged her and gave some comforting pats on her head. "There, there everything will be alright."

Her tears fell on the robot's vinyl skin as she her emotions were released with full force, just like a dam.

Baymax continued hugging the distraught aunt and continued giving her comforting pats to her head until she final calmed down.

"Thank you Baymax." She thanked the robot who is hugging her. "I guess, Tadashi really wanted to help people with you huh?"

"Tadashi is here." The robot immediately said as soon as Cass was out of the robot's hug.

"No he isn't Baymax, but he will always be inside my heart." Cass remarked as she put the picture of her nephew back to her bedside.

"Happy mother's day Aunt Cass!" Tadashi greeted from the video. "This is my mother's day present for you this year!"

And so a montage of every picture Cass was in was shown on the vinyl screen. Pictures of her and Hiro in the beach, pictures of her and Tadashi on his high school graduation, pictures of the three of them together, and it ended with the words. "Thank you for being an awesome aunt and mom for us Kasumi Hamada, we, the Hamada Brothers, will always be forever grateful for the sacrifices you made for us."

"Hope you liked that Aunt Cass and Love you!" The video ended with Tadashi's lips on the screen.

"Th-thank you Baymax. I-I am satisfied with my care." Baymax just nodded then blinked his robotic eyelids before heading back to his charging station.

"That was beautiful Tadashi, but you greeting me personally is what I always liked in your presents." Cass muttered and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Mother’s Day Special: Loving Nephews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hiro give a mother’s day present to their mother figure, Aunt Cass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis chapter is takes place in the Signs of Life Universe but does not have any connection to the plot.

"Hiro, Hiro, Wake up!" Tadashi nudged his little brother in his attempt to wake the youngest Hamada up, clad in only his black boxer shorts and a towel over his head, indicating that he just finished taking a bath.

It's been a few weeks since Tadashi started working at Krei Tech and today's Sunday, no work for today. It was still four in the morning and Tadashi's forcing his little brother up. Why you may ask? It's because its Mother's Day and the brothers agreed to give their aunt a breakfast-in-bed treatment. Hiro, being the heavy sleeper that he is, is still asleep on his bed, catching some Zs.

"Ugh, five more minutes Tada-nii. Its Sunday." Hiro sleepily groaned as he swatted away Tadashi's hand and turned his back on his older brother.

"Hiro, its Mother's Day, didn't we agree to make breakfast for Aunt Cass today?" Tadashi informed as he continued on nudging his little brother.

"What?!" Hiro managed to exclaim as he got up from bed.

"We agreed on it remember?" Tadashi asked as he stood up and continued drying his hair. "Go take a bath, I'll prepare the ingredients." Tadashi said then tossed him a dry towel.

Tadashi went to his side of the room and got dressed. He's wearing a black button-up shirt under a white blazer, with matching white slacks, white bowtie and white artificially colored leather shoes.

"Get dressed in your tux, we're manning the café today!" Tadashi called out as he went downstairs and put on an apron.

"Yes!" Hiro responded as soon as he stripped his shirt and shorts. He then slung the towel to his right shoulder and went inside the bathroom and took a bath.

* * *

Meanwhile Tadashi is cleaning the café for the customers later. He swept the floor of dusts, wiped the tables and counters clean and put on the sign, "Two Nerdy Boys at Work, please be patient" Then hid it by covering it with a black cloth.

He then went towards the kitchen and prepared the ingredients for his aunt's breakfast. He got five eggs on a counter, a pre-diced chicken meat and two celery sticks.

Hiro then walked towards the kitchen and prepared to cook the rice. He already prepared a three-cupful of raw rice, he started rinsing it with impurities twice and then cooked it on the rice cooker.

The younger Hamada is wearing a red button-up shirt under a white blazer, with matching white slacks, black bow tie and white shoes.

Tadashi chopped the onions while Hiro beat on the eggs then seasoned it with salt and pepper.

While waiting for the rice, Tadashi prepared their own breakfast. He scrambled two eggs and cooked it. He added leftover rice from yesterday's dinner to the mix. He then brewed two cups of coffee.

"Hiro, Finish that later, we should eat breakfast first." Tadashi said as he served his little brother his plate and cup of coffee.

"Yeah Bro." Hiro complied as he got himself a pair of chopsticks and waited for his older brother to sit down.

Tadashi sat down after cleaning up the kitchen utensils he used in serving up his and his brother's breakfast for the day.

" _Itadakimasu!"_  the brothers said in unison as they dug in their food.

"Wow Tadashi! This is good! Definitely way better than your last dish." Hiro commented as he stuffed his face with food.

"Slow down bonehead or you're gonna choke." Tadashi chuckled as he savored the taste of his handiwork. "Practice makes perfect bro. I've got a lot of practice since then." Tadashi admitted as he put a piece of food in his mouth with the use of his own pair of chopsticks.

"Really? Wow you really took it to heart when I vomited the meal you made that one time didn't you?" Hiro put one last piece of his meal inside his mouth.

"I did not take it to heart!" Tadashi denied the accusation, "I just wanted to learn how to cook!"

"Yeah, yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night bro." Hiro said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Hiro stood up, got his plate and utensils from the table then placed it on the sink.

Hiro then went to the rice cooker and unplugged it as the rice is already cooked. He then removed the rice from the rice cooker to a new container and let it cool down for a few minutes.

He then got five pieces of fresh mushroom and chopped it to fine pieces then put it into a single container.

Tadashi finished his breakfast and put his plate and utensils in the sink then put cooking oil on the frying pan he just removed from the rack and let it heat for a few seconds. He then put the onions he chopped earlier inside the pan and let it cook.

Once the onions were tender, Tadashi then added the diced chicken and cooked it with the tender onions. Once the pinkness of the chicken meat disappeared. He then added the mushrooms that Hiro chopped then immediately added ketchup into the mix and let it cook together.

Once the redness of the ketchup was evenly distributed in the mixture, he then added the now cooled cooked rice into the mixture and then mixed it with the mixture until the ketchup coating was evenly distributed to the rice.

Hiro then seasoned the cooked mixture with salt and pepper then Tadashi mixed it some more.

Tadashi then got another frying pan and put oil in it and let it heat for a few seconds, he then poured the beaten eggs that his little brother prepared to the frying pan and let it fry.

Before the egg was fully cooked, Tadashi put in the seasoned rice on top of the egg and encased the rice inside the egg by wrapping it inside the egg.

Hiro prepared the plate, to which Tadashi put the Rice Omelette on it. He then got a paper towel and wrapped it around the omelet and shaped it some more as the older Hamada got his oldest invention from the café and filled it with Ketchup.

His invention was like pen, you can use it to write but its ink is either an icing for the cake or ketchup for the dishes like they were making today.

After shaping it, Hiro then waited for his older brother to come back up with his invention, aptly called the food pen, so that they could write letters on the dish.

* * *

Cass has just woken up from her alarm going off, after all she had a business to run, she still needs to clean the counters and what not, but before she could even get up from bed, her bedroom door opened and spitted out her nephews carrying a small wooden table with a dish and cup on top.

"Boys, wh-what's this for?" Was her immediate response, as Tadashi put the wooden table on top of her lap.

"Hope you enjoy your breakfast in bed Aunt Cass." Hiro quipped and kissed his aunt's left cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day." Tadashi greeted as he kissed his aunt's right cheek.

"Aww boys you shouldn't have done so much, but thank you." Cass hugged both of her boys tightly.

"Take a day off today Aunt Cass, Hiro and I will take care of the café today." Tadashi said as he and the younger Hamada exited her room.

"Those boys." She muttered to herself, smiling as her heart was fattened by the love her nephews showed her. "But the best gift I could have is you still with us Tadashi."

She looked at her covered plate, she lifted the lid up and the omelet that brothers made greeted her. On it was a message.

_"Happy Mother's Day Aunt Cass. Thank you for always there for us when we need you. We love you."_

The message made Kasumi go "awww", she found it cute that her nephews could be sentimental and sappy at times.

Below the message were doodles of Hiro and Tadashi's faces, along with Baymax's head and mocchi.

_"From your adorable genius nephews. Hiro and Tadashi"_

Cass almost teared up as she remembered her sister-in-law. "Lilly this dish is supposedly for you. But thank you for entrusting the guardianship of your sons to me."

* * *

It was a busy day in the café, families, a bunch of families were celebrating their mother's day at the café.

So the brothers mixed it up a little, they enlisted the help of Baymax, and for sure the kids flocked around the walking marshmallow, hugging the heck out of him. Tadashi just stood there, being a proud father of his creation.

"Hey nerd! Stop spacing out!" Hiro shouted as he splashed Tadashi with ice cold water.

"Hiro!" Tadashi managed to shout before shivering due to the coldness of his skin.

Baymax was about to approach his shivering patient, his wards, for lack of better word, still clung to him like parasites that cling to their hosts. Baymax slowly but surely managed to make the kids unhand his body and relocated them away from his path to his patient.

"Tadashi, your body temperature is. Low." Baymax remarked then bowed down and wrapped his huggable hands on his patient and turned on his heater feature.

"Awww." The customers remarked as they saw the cutest scene between robot and human.

"I suggest that you change your clothes. So as to not cause sickness. Like colds. Or fevers." Baymax suggested, while still hugging his inventor.

Hiro tossed a towel towards his older brother and a set of fresh clothes. The only thing that got wet was Tadashi's top, so a simple wardrobe change will do.

"Thank you Baymax, I'll change my clothes now. You can go back with the kids." Tadashi smiled as he untangled himself from the robot's hug.

Tadashi began to make his way towards the café's kitchen when Mrs. Matsuda shouted. "Change here! Change here!"

Hiro snickered at the development while Tadashi blushed in embarrassment. The next thing that happened was everyone shouting the same thing. Shouting for Tadashi to change clothes in front of everyone.

* * *

Aunt Cass went downstairs to see how her boys were doing. If they were having trouble, she wouldn't think twice to join the crew if her boys were having trouble.

"Hey nerd! Stop spacing out!" Cass heard Hiro call out to his brother.

She chuckled and decided to get inside the café proper and she saw Baymax hugging her oldest nephew. "Awww." She managed to let out at the scene.

"You're nephews are great aren't they Kasumi?" Mrs. Matsuda commented as an old woman dressed in a spaghetti shirt approached her.

"Yeah, they're the sweetest." Cass chuckled.

"I take it that you're off duty?" Mrs. Matsuda asked as she sat on the chair that was near Cass.

"Yeah, the boys said they'd take care of the café for today. Sweet aren't they?" Cass bragged as she too sat down at the chair that she's facing Mrs. Matsuda.

"Thank you Baymax, I'll change my clothes now. You can go back with the kids." Tadashi's voice said when the woman in front of her shouted.

"Change here! Change here!" Mrs. Matsuda never change. She's still into young men despite being married and she was thrice Tadashi's age.

More and more people requested for Tadashi to change in front of everyone. Cass looked around and saw the men face-palming as their daughters and wives all requested for her nephew to change his clothes in front of an eager peanut gallery.

The girls who are just below fourteen years old had their eyes covered by either their older siblings, their mothers or their fathers.

Some boys even had predatory eyes in them.

So she decided to play savior for Tadashi, well if it won't save him at least the café gets more money.

"Okay everyone!" Cass shouted as she went towards the counter. "Drop thirty dollars to the tip jar if you want Tadashi to change his clothes in front of you.

Tadashi just looked at his aunt, he definitely could see that she was attempting to save him the embarrassment and humiliation but if it doesn't work, the café earns more money.

To her surprise, everyone pulled thirty bucks from their pockets and started lining towards the tip jar.

She mouthed "Sorry" to her oldest nephew, since she failed to dissuade the customers.

"It's okay Aunt Cass, I guess this will be some sort of training for my modeling work at Krei Tech." Tadashi said to his aunt. As he began to loosen the knot on his bowtie.

* * *

It's already night time and Cass was still watching her nephews do all the work. Hiro cleaning up the tables while Tadashi was washing the dishes.

Tadashi is still sporting his white slacks and shoes but he is now wearing a blue long sleeved button up shirt and a white bowtie.

The nerd team came in with a bouquet of flowers in Wasabi's hands, a sash on Gogo's hands and a plaque was  _golden_  held by Honey.

"Tadashi the gang's here!" Hiro called out as he put away the cleaning materials he was using.

Fred went to the center and got a piece of paper from his pocket. He then read its contents.

"This plaque and sash goes to the woman who had raised her nephews so well that they are so helpful and so good with their peers. She may not be the one who gave birth to them but she raised them as her own. This plaque is awarded to Ms. Kasumi Hamada for being the ideal mother the Hamada Brothers could have."

And once Fred finished reading his speech, Gogo put the sash on Cass then Wasabi gave her the bouquet of flowers followed by Honey giving her the  _golden_  plaque of appreciation.

Every customer present clapped their hands at the announcement.

Tadashi and Hiro then went to their aunt's side and kissed her on both her cheeks. "We wouldn't be who we are if it weren't for you. Thank You Aunt Cass and Happy Mother's Day.

"Thank You boys. I'm sure your real mother would be so proud of you both as I am with you two." Cass hugged her nephews tightly.

The nerd herd just watched the scene unfold.


	7. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro was in an arcade when he bumped into an actress. Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship? Or will this new person ruin Hiro’s life?

Arcades in the country were considered a niche entertainment place nowadays, considering that most gamers can buy their own gaming machines, gaming consoles and/or a desktop computer and play at the comfort of their homes.

And a certain boy genius was here for some reason.

“Take that! Ha!” Hiro shouted as he slammed down a hammer on a machine.

The machine measured the amount of force he put into slamming the hammer. It showed that the noodle boy only managed to put in a quarter of the force required to reach the top. His score was 25 points.        

“Stupid Professor Lebur.” He whispered angrily.

He decided to leave the hammer slamming machine in favor of finding another one. He searched around a very vacant arcade, there were more machines in here than there are people. He found another machine that he felt would take his mind off of what he was thinking and approached it.

When he bumped into someone.

“Sorry!” The person Hiro bumped into apologized shyly.

“N-no! Its okay!” Hiro bashfully replied. “It was my fault for not paying attention!” He stated. “I apologize.” He finished his statements with a bow of apology.

“So I guess that makes us even then…” The girl trailed off as she extended her right hand while her left hand scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

“Oh!” Hiro started. “Hiro, Hiro Hamada.” He introduced himself as he shook her hand.

“I’m Penny, Penny Forrester.” She introduced herself.

While both of their hands were shaking, that was when both children took a good notice of the other’s clothes and outfit.

Hiro was wearing an open blue hooded jacket over a red shirt, dirty white knee-length short pants and black shoes. His usual outfit when he travels inside the city of San Fransokyo.

Penny on the other hand wore a black long sleeved shirt under a red shirt with short sleeves, gray and white striped tights under a gray pair of shorts, brown sock and brown shorts. Her casual outfit whenever she travels from place to place.

“By any chance are you that Penny that starred in that recently concluded TV show, Bolt?” He inquired.

The girl before him looked a lot like that child star from the recently concluded TV show. It was a show about how a loyal dog saves his master from the clutches of a villain. It was a TV show that was family friendly at first but took a darker turn in the middle of the story. Suffice to say, it didn’t click well with parents.

“No!” Penny denied. “I just happen to look like her.” She explained. “Besides if I did star in that show, don’t you think the people would have a different name for the character that I played?” She offered.

“Huh.” Hiro muttered. “A Long lost twin maybe?” He narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Penny’s eyes widened at this, the boy before her was very perceptive. She definitely doesn’t have a twin. Why can’t she have a vacation where she can be herself: no media, no fans, no creepy stalkers and definitely no annoying agent who’s never giving up trying to convince her to go back to acting?

“Maybe just a case of a doppelganger.” She offered.

He bought the lie right?

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

Hiro definitely didn’t believe the statement. It was very rare to meet someone’s long lost twin and even rarer to meet someone’s doppelganger.

Penny looked around and there were no people in the near vicinity. She couldn’t possibly talk to an older stranger and browsing in the store alone would just be too lonely. She attempted to gather courage and talk to the boy, who was about the same age as her.

“Nice meeting you Penny.” Hiro shyly smiled at the girl. “If there’s nothing else, I’ll be on my way.” He stated.

Hiro figured that slamming a hammer or punching a machine wouldn’t make his projects do themselves. He’d need to do Professor Lebur’s projects, all due at the same time, one by one.

Seriously how did Tadashi survive that terrorizing professor?!

“Wait!” Penny exclaimed. “C-can you g-give me a tour of the place?” She asked shyly.

“M-me?” Hiro stuttered. “Y-you w-want m-me t-to gi-give y-y-yo-you a t-tour?” He asked shyly.

“Y-yeah.”

Hiro gulped. He didn’t expect someone his age would ask him to do something politely. Usually their eyes would be filled with jealousy and force him to do something. Thankfully with the nerd herd always by his side, those were a rare occurrence.

Penny on the other hand was at her wits end. She just asked a boy out. Technically she just asked him for a favor but that’s still the same right? This would’ve been easy if this was someone from the studio, or even her annoying agent but asking this random boy was really a first for her.

Hiro took a deep breath, he remembered what Tadashi told him to calm his nerves.

“S-sure.” He answered. “My classes ended a while ago and I have nothing better to do.” He explained.

“R-really?” She stated excitedly. “Thank You.”

“Its okay.” Hiro smiled. “As I said, I didn’t have anything better to do.”

Penny nodded. She frantically searched for a topic as they walked outside the arcade. She doesn’t even know what to talk to him about. She wasn’t ready for this. How she wished a script would be handed to her right this instant.

Then she remembered the boy’s name, Hiro. It sounded Japanese.

“So.” She began. “Are you Japanese?” She inquired.

“Half.” Hiro answered. “I’m a Japanese-American citizen of San Fransokyo.” He added.

“I see.” She nodded. “I just noticed how diverse the citizens of San Fransokyo are.” She shared her observation.

“We pride ourselves that we can be accepting of people from all walks of life.” Hiro proudly exclaimed. “We accept people from other religion and other races.” He finished.

“Wow. I sure wish Hollywood would emulate that kind of thinking.” Penny shared her opinion.

“Hah! That will be the day.” Hiro exclaimed. “Anyway, I take that you’re not from around here.” He shared his observation to the girl with him.

“How’d you figure that out Captain Obvious?” She snarked.

“I don’t know? Maybe how you suddenly asked me to tour you around.” He snarked back. “For your information, that was a rhetorical question.” He rolled his eyes. “I meant to ask you where you were from.” He inquired.

“Oh that?” Penny replied. “Hollywood, California.” Penny answered the question. “And no, that girl is not me.” She added immediately.

Hiro was suspicious of how defensive she was but still decided to let the matter go. If his hunch was correct, then she wanted a life without the glamour and fame that her job had for her. He could understand that.

“So Penny, how old are you?” Hiro asked as curiosity got a hold of him.

It’d be nice if she really was around his age.

“Me? I’m thirteen.” Penny answered. “You?”

“I’m fourteen.” Hiro replied.

A year younger, he figured it was close enough. She was the first _acquaintance_ that didn’t look at him with jealousy and envy. She was the first _acquaintance_ that didn’t know who he was, maybe he can be himself, no expectations to meet, no pressure to worry about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sometime later Penny and Hiro were inside a food store, a snack bar of some sorts. They had just placed and retrieved their orders from the counter and were sitting at the table by the entrance.

“So Hiro, we’ve been talking about the popular sites of the mall in the city.” Penny began. “Why don’t you tell me more about yourself?” She prompted.

“Who? Me?” Hiro rhetorically asked. “I don’t know, I’m just an average kid.” He answered the question. “Do homework, surf the net and all that jazz.” He shrugged. “What about you?”

“Let’s see.” Penny began. “I love my pets.” She shared. “I have a dog, he’s _coincidentally_ named Bolt.” She continued. “A cat named Mittens and a hamster named Roger.” She added. “I love them so much.” She exclaimed. “Aside from that, I guess you could say I’m just a regular girl.” She shrugged.

“Speaking of pets.” Hiro started. “I also have one, he’s name is Mocchi.” He shared. “Tadashi and I found the little kitten inside a box.” He continued. “Poor guy, left outside of the house.” He finished.

“That’s horrible.” Penny exclaimed.

“I know right?” Hiro agreed. “So we decided to adopt him and named him Mocchi.” He finished.

“Good on you.” She praised.

Hiro noticed the wall clock by the counter and it was already seven in the evening. Time flies by so fast when you were having fun.

“Huh its already seven.” Hiro pointed out as he pointed at the wall clock. “I really should get home.” He admitted. “Assignments and projects to do, you know normal schoolboy routine.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I get you.” Penny agreed. “I’ll be heading back to the hotel too.” She answered. “Mom’s gonna worry if I’m an hour late.”

“Should I take you there?” Hiro inquired.

“No need.” She politely declined. “I can make my way there besides you still have some schoolwork to worry about.” She pointed out.

“True, but those can wait.” He replied.

“True enough. But I can manage really.” She insisted.

“If you say so.”

With a mutual agreement the duo went out of the mall and stopped by the bus stop. They talked for a while as they waited for the bus to arrive and take Penny to the hotel she and her family was staying at.

“So this is goodbye then.” Hiro started. “Until next time.” He waved his hand as the girl got on the bus.

“Yeah.” Penny replied. “Till next time.”

The bus revved up its engine and began to take its passengers towards their destinations. Hiro continued to watch until the bus was out of his sight.

Truth be told, this was a great day overall, despite the fact that his professor dumped a major load of assignments and projects on him to be submitted by next week.

As soon as Hiro began to walk home, his phone rang. He retrieved his holo-phone and noticed that his older brother was calling him.

“Hello Tadashi.” Hiro answered after putting the phone behind his right ear.

“Where are you Hiro?” Tadashi asked.

“At the mall.” Hiro answered as he continued to walk.

“You better not be botfighting you bonehead.” Tadashi warned.

“What?! I gave that up after I started at SFIT!” Hiro denied the accusation indignantly. “Besides I have freaking Professor Martin Lebur as a professor!” He began to explain. “And he just dumped a load of assignments and projects at me due next week!” He ranted. “How am I supposed to find time for botfighting?!” He asked

“Okay, fine, fine.” Tadashi relented. “You’ve made your point.” He continued. “No need to rant geez.” He whined.

“Well its your fault for accusing me of botfighting.” Hiro huffed.

“Anyway Hiro, I’m near the mall, want a ride?” Tadashi asked.

“Yeah sure.” Hiro answered. “It beats walking back home.” He shrugged.

“Well, wait there.” Tadashi ordered as he ended the call.

Hiro pocketed his holo-phone and leaned on a post as he waited for his older brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Time passed and for the duration of the week, Penny and Hiro kept meeting each other without meaning too. They bumped into each other at the same arcade the next day after their first meeting, the next day they ran into each other at a park.

Each of those days ended up with Hiro being Penny’s tour guide. Both kids didn’t mind it one bit. They were enjoying each other’s company.

It was Friday and both kids bumped into each other at the pier. Penny was just there to pass the time while Hiro had an errand to run. After the boy finished his errand he once again became the girl’s tour guide.

“You know, I’m starting to get suspicious.” Hiro admitted. “We’ve been running into each other for the past week.” He shared. “It’s like that Red String of Fate belief.” He finished.

 

“Red String of Fate?” Penny asked.

“People of olden times said that each person has a soul mate.” Hiro began. “They say that there’s a red string tied to each one of our right pinky finger and the other end to our soul mate’s own.” He continued. “They say that the strings are oftentimes responsible for the random meet-ups two people have.” He finished.

“Are you saying I’m your soul mate?” Penny teased.

Hiro blushed in embarrassment at the girl’s words. He hadn’t meant it like that. It was just an observation he made and connected to an old Japanese cultural belief.

“N-no!” Hiro denied. “I was just saying that because I just remembered my brother telling me that story.” He explained. “Besides I don’t believe in that red string thing.” He admitted. “It’s just an old man’s belief.” He finished.

“If you say so.” Penny chuckled.

Penny sighed as gathered courage and admit something to Hiro.

“Hey Hiro.” Penny began.

“What is it?” Hiro asked as he gave her his full attention.

“I’m going back to Hollywood tomorrow morning.” She admitted.

“Really?” He replied, his voice laced with sadness.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“You know it was fun having you around. “Hiro admitted. “Never really had a chance to be around people my age.” He continued.

“Yeah I know.” Penny admitted. “Same goes for me.” She continued. “But it’s not like we won’t meet again right?” She ended her statements with a question.

“Totally!” Hiro perked up at the implication.

“So until next time then?” Penny asked.

“Till next time.” Hiro replied.

“But first can I get your number?” Penny asked. “I can’t promise to stay in touch.” She added. “But I promise to notify you when I come back to San Fransokyo.” She finished.

“That’s great!” Hiro exclaimed.

And so both children exchanged numbers and bid their farewells to each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three months has passed and both Hiro and Penny were sitting inside a children’s park. Catching up with each other.

“Anyway why’d you lie to me?” Hiro asked Penny. “You WERE that child star who was Bolt’s sidekick!” He exclaimed.

“I don’t know? Probably the same reason as you do.” Penny snarked. “Mr Graduate in High School at 13” She continued. “Or should it be Mr. College Man at 14.” She chuckled.

“Touché.” Hiro rolled his eyes.

“In all seriousness though.” Penny began her answer.” Mom suggested it when we began travelling from place to place for a well-deserved break.” She explained. “It was a white lie of some sorts so that I can fully enjoy the vacation.” She finished.

“Makes sense.” Hiro nodded.

“How about you?” Penny inquired.

“Well it was nice talking to a kid closer to my age.” He admitted. “And I was afraid that if you knew who I was, you’d think differently of me.” He continued as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I was afraid that you’d look at me with envy and be jealous of me.” He finished with a sheepish smile.

“My mother said the same thing.” Penny shared.

The kids were laughing genuinely at the cards they were given. They were laughing at the fact that they felt disadvantageous despite their fame.

Their laughter was interrupted when Hiro’s phone rang.

“Hold on a moment.” Hiro stated as he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

He looked at the phone and noticed that it was already late. It was already nine in the evening and as expected his brother was worried.

“Tadashi?” Hey answered the call.

“Hiro, where are you?” Tadashi asked.

“Utsukushi Sakura park.” Hiro answered. “Don’t worry I’ll be home soon.” He reassured his brother. “I’m with a friend. I’m just waiting for her to go back to the hotel.” He finished.

“You’re with someone?” Tadashi’s voice lowered.

“Its not what you think!” Hiro immediately defended. “She’s a girl and just on vacation in San Fransokyo.” He explained.

“It’s a girl?” Tadashi inquired. “Bring her with you. Aunt Cass said that she’ll make sure she gets back to the hotel.” He ordered.

“What? Why?” Hiro questioned.

“Just do it.” Tadashi answered as he hanged up.

Hiro just stared at his phone with a dumbfounded expression. He couldn’t understand what was up with his older brother. Shouldn’t he be happy that he found a friend all on his own?

“Who was that?” Penny asked.

“My mother hen of an older brother.” Hiro sighed.

“Really mother hen?” Penny chuckled at the nickname.

“He’s so overprotective of me, what do you expect me to call him?” Hiro pouted.

“You know, you’re cute when you pout.” She teased.

“Anyway, my brother wants me home now.” He stated.

“I should be back at the hotel anyway.” Penny offered. “So until tomorrow?”

“Actually, my brother kinda wanted me to bring you with me.” He answered.

“May I ask the reason?” Penny inquired.

“That’s where I’m stuck.” Hiro admitted. “I don’t know why.”

“Well then let’s go.” Penny motioned for Hiro to move.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “We won’t know if we’ll just stand here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tadashi ended the phone call. It was indeed news to him that his brother found a new friend on his own. He’s proud and very happy that Hiro was able to gain a new friend without his help, but he can’t help but feel suspicious of his little brother’s new friend.

He went inside his aunt’s café and exclaimed. “Aunt Cass, Hiro’s on his way home.”

“Really? Thank goodness.” Cass replied in relief. “I thought he might gotten back botfighting again.” She expressed her thoughts.

“Nah Aunt Cass, that wouldn’t be possible.” Tadashi proudly declared.

“And why is that young man?” Cass questioned as they walked towards the counter.

“He has Professor Martin Lebur as his robotics 101 teacher.” Tadashi chuckled.

“Makes sense.” Cass nodded. “But doesn’t change the fact that the possibility is there.”

“Don’t let Hiro hear that.” Tadashi warned. “Or he’ll pout and ignore you till the next day.” He chuckled.

“So that’s why he ignored and pouted for one whole day three months ago!” Cass exclaimed. “He was really cute.” She gushed. “Brings out the adorable side he’s been hiding with his, and I quote, swag and cool, unquote.” She chuckled.

Hiro indeed pouted and ignored his brother for a day three months ago. It was because of the accusation that he want back botfighting. Tadashi supposed that Hiro was just pouting to prove a point that he really wasn’t going back to his old hobby.

“Anyway, he’ll be coming home with a friend.” Tadashi informed. “So you might want to prepare some snacks.” He finished.

“So you’re going to check if his newfound friend won’t betray Hiro?” Cass asked.

“Yeah, you know how Hiro was bullied back in elementary.” Tadashi sighed. “Especially since all of his classmates were years older than him.” He explained. “I just want to make sure his new friend isn’t someone who’s gonna use him.”

Cass smiled at how Tadashi was acting. “I see, I see.” She replied. “I’ll go and prepare a snack of three then.“ She said as she went inside the kitchen.

Tadashi nodded as he waited by the café’s entrance. Hiro and his newfound friend would arrive soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m home!” Hiro announced as he opened the entrance.

Hiro and Penny went inside the café.

“Twenty minutes.” Tadashi stated as he looked at his brother and the newcomer. “So you weren’t lying.” He concluded.

“Oh C’mon Tadashi!” Hiro exclaimed. “How many times do I have to tell you that I stopped doing what I do?” He whined. “Can’t you just believe me?” He asked.

“Calm down you knucklehead.” Tadashi chuckled.” I’m just teasing you.” He ruffled his brother’s hair. “Why don’t you introduce me to your shy friend?” He smiled.

Penny was hiding behind Hiro, she was sneaking a glance at Tadashi from the younger Hamada’s back. She clutched on Hiro’s jacket tightly when Tadashi prompted his younger brother to introduce her.

“Calm down Penny.” Hiro chuckled. “My brother’s a mother hen not a crocodile.” He smiled as he got behind the girl and began his introduction. “Tadashi this is Penny, Penny Forrester.” He introduced his friend. “She’s from Hollywood California.” He added. “Penny, this my nerd of an older brother, Tadashi.” He finished.

“Hello Penny” Tadashi greeted. “I’m Tadashi Hamada.” Tadashi introduced himself.” That bonehead’s older brother.” He smiled as he offered his right hand to be shook

“Nice to meet you Mr. Hamada, I’m Penny Forrester your little brother’s new friend.” She smiled as she shook Tadashi’s right hand.

“Hiro be a dear and get some snack from Aunt Cass.” Tadashi smiled. “Please.”

“Fine.” Hiro rolled his eyes as he went to the counter.

Penny was shaking inside as soon Tadashi ordered his little brother to go to his aunt. Hiro was leaving him to face his intimidating older brother. Why did Hiro Hamada have such an intimidating older brother?

“So Penny right?” Tadashi smiled. “How’re you?” He asked.

She gulped.

“F-frankly sir.” Penny began. “Nervous and intimidated.” She admitted.

“Calm down Penny.” Tadashi chuckled. “As Hiro said I’m a mother hen not a crocodile.” He reassured. “I’m not eating you.”

That’s when Tadashi realized something, the bonehead just called him a mother hen.

“Wait what, did he seriously just call me a mother hen?” He questioned his companion.

“He sure did.” Penny chuckled at the older Hamada’s antics.

She hadn’t expected this to happen. Sure he was really intimidating at first but that’s only his physical appearance, those broad shoulders really helped making him look scary. In reality he was as much of a dork as Hiro.

“Why that bonehead when I get my hands on him.” Tadashi glared in the general direction of the counter.

Penny giggled at how the older Hamada was acting. This was definitely something.

“So have you calmed down a bit?” Tadashi inquired as he smiled at her.

So he noticed? She didn’t expect someone to notice her nervousness especially in front of him. He just made her calm down. Hiro must be lucky to have an older brother like Tadashi.

“Yeah A bit.” Penny admitted.

“That’s good to hear.” Tadashi smiled.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Penny asked as she gulped.

“Do you know who Hiro is?” Tadashi questioned.

“He’s an average kid doing school stuff” She repeated what Hiro’s words. “Just a normal schoolboy.”

“Hiro told you that?” Tadashi questioned.

“Yeah when we first met three months ago.” Penny nodded.

“Unbelievable.” Tadashi sighed.

“But to be fair, I just learned that he’s San Fransokyo’s resident genius.” She admitted. “Found that out when I returned to Hollywood months ago.” She added.

“And she’s the child star who played Bolt’s owner in that TV show.” Hiro revealed to Tadashi as he put down the tray containing snacks for three people.

“Wait.” Tadashi interrupted. “You were that Penny?” Tadashi whispered his question.

Penny merely nodded.

“Anyway.” Tadashi steered the conversation back to his original topic. “I wanted to talk to you about some things concerning my brother.” He continued. “You know that my brother skipped a few grades and entered college at 14.” He added. “I want to emphasize that people want to exploit my little brother’s age and genius for other purposes.” He continued.

“You sound like my mother when she knew that I talked to a stranger.” Penny chuckled. “But I get you.” She stated.

“He’s my little brother, I hope you can understand why I’m so protective of him.” Tadashi asked.

“Don’t worry I understand.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

“Boys! I’m closing the café now.” Cass announced. “Can we send Penny back to her hotel, her mother’s really worried.” She finished.

“Oh my God!” Penny exclaimed. “My mom!”

“Don’t worry Penny, I just called her.” Cass reassured the girl. “So your mother knows you’re in safe hands.” She continued. “So I say we hop in the van, we’ll take you there.”

“Really?” Penny exclaimed. “Thanks!” She expressed her gratitude.

Penny was about to stand up from her chair when her left knee hit the table.

“Ow!” Penny exclaimed as she tried to ease the pain by rubbing her knee.

A soft whirring noise echoed throughout the café. Suddenly a large white robot emerged from the behind the stairs, noisily moving the chairs and tables away from its path towards Penny.

Cass just stared in disbelief as the tables and chairs were slowly but surely getting disorganized because of Baymax. She couldn’t do anything else but stare at the mess the white robot was making.

Penny on the other hand didn’t know how to react as a large robot appeared. It was slowly making its way to her, judging from its actions.

Baymax stopped in front of Penny and began running his healthcare program.

“Hello!” The robot nurse began. “My name is Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.” Baymax continued. “I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said.” He added. “Ow.”

After saying the preprogrammed words, Baymax waved at his patient.

“A robot.” Was Penny’s immediate response.

“What seems to be the problem?” Baymax inquired.

“Oh I just hit my knee.” Penny admitted.

“Does it hurt when I touch it?” Baymax said then he bent down and touched Penny’s knee.

“No.” Penny admitted.

“I will scan you know.” The robotic nurse said then began scanning his patient. “I don’t see any external injuries but I detected some lung injury.” Baymax revealed. “Likely due to smoke inhalation.” He offered. “Have you been involved in a fire?” The robotic nurse asked.

“Y-yeah.” Penny admitted. “But I was sent to a hospital right after so I’m good.” She smiled.

Cass and Hiro looked at each other and then at Tadashi. It seemed the aunt and nephew had a silent conversation about what happened to Tadashi a few months back. Tadashi was also involved in a fire, which prompted the government to declare him dead.

“I suggest that you immediately go to a hospital once you begin to experience shortness of breath.” The robot suggested.

“Will do Baymax.” Penny answered.

“You have been a good girl.” Baymax praised. “Have a lollipop.” The robot said and produced a lollipop.

“Thank you Baymax.” Penny expressed her gratitude.

“I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.” Baymax prompted.

“Well then.” Penny smiled. “I am satisfied with my care.” She finished.

Baymax nodded and began to go back to his charging station and deactivated herself.

“Mrrow.” Mocchi purred as he climbed on top of a shelf.

“Mocchi, I’ll feed you when we come back okay?” Cass cooed at the cat then head outside.

“What was that?!” Penny asked.

“A robot.” Tadashi and Hiro answered in unison.

“I knew it was a robot!” Penny exclaimed. “But what kind?!”

“A healthcare robot.” Tadashi answered.

“Tadashi made him.” Hiro immediately added.

“Wow! So Hiro’s not the only genius? Wow!” She expressed her awe. “What about Cass?”

“Honey, I’m just a café owner. I don’t share my nephews’ genius.” Cass stated. “But we need to hurry else poor Mocchi won’t have dinner.” She chukled.

“That can’t be good.” Penny concluded. “Last one in the van’s a rotten egg!” She declared as she raced towards the van, that was already parked outside.

“What?!” Hiro exclaimed.

Cass just smiled happily as she locked the entrance shut.


	8. Halloween Special: Avenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months has passed since Callaghan’s arrest. He regretted his actions towards his student, Tadashi Hamada. Would he be redeemed or will retribution come to him?

It was June 6 of the year XXX6, three months after he was arrested for attempted murder of Alistair Krei. Professor Robert Callaghan resided in his jail cell, with no hope to cherish his now-living daughter.

He was also charged with Arson and Manslaughter of his own student, Tadashi Hamada. A fact he regretted, he knew he could save his student during the fire instead he just knocked him unconscious and left him to die.

He was surprised by the fact that Tadashi's corpse wasn't found, but there were a lot of tech inside the convention hall, so maybe Tadashi was incinerated to ashes.

"He was an orphan, and you _orphaned_ his little brother for the third time." Ethel once said when she visited. "He was Hiro's father figure all his life."

He was surprised and horrified, he had caused more suffering than he had planned to cause. His revenge misdirected on a young boy who just wanted to work with his older brother.

"He refused to work on the microbots." Dwayne had informed when he visited. "He said it reminded him of his brother's last moments and killer."

Hiro's actions were justified, the trauma of losing someone you love is a trauma all too familiar to him.

"Hope you're happy for making my life miserable professor." Hiro told him when he visited. "Because of your stunt I am ostracized by most of the students at the school, not to mention the teachers always scold me for something I did not do." Hiro had glared at him, almost like the younger of the two was wishing him to die right that instant. "What more will you take away from me? My sanity? Because you're almost succeeding." The boy snarled and left him.

That night. After the rounds were completed, Callaghan sat on his wooden bed and reflected on his past actions, both his palms on his forehead as his eyes faced the floor.

"Hello Professor." An eerily familiar voice called out to him.

Callaghan looked around, scared. There was definitely no one in his immediate surroundings. All of the inmates that were near were already fast asleep and the warden took a bathroom break.

"How are you doing?" The eerie voice asked, echoing through the halls of the facility.

"Wh-who's there?! Where are you?!" Callaghan asked in fear as he twirled around restlessly.

"Forgot me already Professor? I'm hurt." The voice mocked. "Well you did kill me after all."

"T-tadashi." Professor Callaghan muttered as his knees gave way, and slumped on the ground, guilt eating his heart.

"Aww you're no fun professor, you can't just give up like that." Tadashi's disembodied voice jovially mocked the guilt-ridden professor. "If you can survive this night, then maybe, just maybe, I won't go after your daughter too."

With the resolve to protect his daughter, the good professor stood up, ready to battle the beast that was mimicking Tadashi's voice. He refused to believe that his prized student was haunting him.

"Whoever you are, how dare you threaten my daughter and mimic my prized student's voice?!" Callaghan shouted.

"Oh sure, whatever floats your boat _murderer._ " Tadashi's voice deadpanned. "One rule." The voice began. "Survive. Once you reach the outside world, you win but if I manage to catch you. I win. Game start!" and on cue, the jail bars that's separated his cell to the hallway collapsed as if its hinges were removed beforehand and the wind's light blow was enough to topple it down.

Without further ado, Callaghan started running in the hallway. Locked doors delayed him from escape but the keys were there at his convenience. Once he was able to get past the first jail door. A hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, carrying a scythe, and started chasing him.

_**THUD** _

_**THUD** _

_**THUD** _

Loud thuds were heard as the hooded figure walked faster towards him.

Panicking, Callaghan stumbled and ran towards the second jail door. The keys were easily in his reach and opened the door but he tripped on his own foot and delayed him further from escape.

Callaghan's heart began to beat faster, his head and hands were dripping wet of sweat and his breaths became shorter as he saw the hooded figure pick up speed. With the help of the adrenaline hormones that's in his blood now, he scrambled to stand up and get himself moving.

Meanwhile the hooded figure was gaining on Callaghan fast, by the time Callaghan was at the third jail door, he's already half-way past the second jail door.

Luckily, Callaghan was able to open the third door and was able to close it back hoping to delay the grim reaper, as he dubbed it, from reaching him.

Once he was halfway past the third door.

"Gaaaah!" He screamed as he caught a dismembered head. The head of his most prized student, Tadashi Hamada.

Callaghan felt something wet on his hands, he took a good look at it and there was blood coming out from the head. "Gyaaaaaagh!" He shrieked in pure fear that he tossed the head away.

Another falling head hit his head, and its face was the same, its face was sporting Tadashi's face.

Callaghan decided to ignore the falling heads and continued to run towards his destination.

"Gaaagh!" He screamed when he tripped on something.

He was able to regain his balance before he face planted to the ground. He looked at what he tripped at. It was a headless corpse, a corpse that highly resembled Tadashi's body type, the corpse was even wearing the last clothes Tadashi was last seen wearing Black shirt, blue blazer, green cardigan, green shoes, maroon pants and all.

Looking ahead more corpses, very similar to the one that he had tripped on were ahead of him, sprawled on the floor.

"Who-whoev-er you are! Th-this isn't fu-funny!" Callaghan managed to shout, fearing for his and his daughter's life.

"It's about time you got scared Professor!" The voice jovially declared as the grim reaper approached him faster and faster.

He forced himself to ignore the sprawled headless corpses and falling heads and ran, blindly, towards the final jail door.

Imagine his panic and fear when his left foot was captured by one of the headless corpses that was still sprawled on the floor.

"Haagh, haagh!" Callaghan shouted as he desperately pulled his captured limb. He held on to the bars of the door and pulled his leg with all his might, in hopes of breaking free.

"Oh Professor, I'm close!" Tadashi's voice echoed through the hallways as the grim reaper was right behind him, slowly but surely getting closer him.

_**THUD** _

_**THUD** _

_**THUD** _

The thuds were getting louder and its intervals were getting smaller.

Callaghan began to vigorously shake the hand away from his foot, panicking, his breaths and heartbeats getting even faster. The very definition of fearing for one's own life.

"Time to say bye, bye Professor." Tadashi's voice said jovially that you can actually hear the joyful mood he's in.

"P-please Tadashi! S-spare me! I-I di-didn't mean to knock you out! Please forgive me!" Callaghan begged as the grim reaper revealed his hand and grabbed hold of Callaghan's foot.

"Forgiveness is overrated Professor." Tadashi's voice faded as Callaghan's screams of terror echoed through the halls.

The grim reaper dragged Callaghan back to his cell, the professor still screaming then everything vanished, the shouting, the voices, the doors, the corpses, the heads, all vanished, not a single trace left.

The guard who took a bathroom break went back to his post, when he smelled blood in the air. So he looked at the cells one more time.

By the time he determined the source of blood, he screamed. Waking everyone up. Police officers rushed in to see what the ruckus was about. Once his comrades arrived, he was already on the floor sprawled, shaking and scared.

When asked what was wrong, his only answer was to point at the cell. The cell the guard was pointing at was Professor Callaghan's cell.

And there they discovered Callaghan's headless corpse, tied to a stake, blood dripping down his body.

Beside the corpse were words in blood. It read:

##  **"Tadashi Hamada: Avenged"**


	9. He, Himself and, Him - Big Hero 6 Anniversary Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi Hamada is a an average college student, an all around average Joe, or so he would describe himself. Honey Lemon and his friends on the other hand would beg to disagree.

_Tadashi Hamada was just your average college kid, or so how he would describe himself. Honey Lemon on the other hand would completely disagree. He was more than average and she would know, they were in a relationship for a few years._

_It all began back when they first met in high school._

_Honey Lemon, or as she was referred to then: Aiko, was a transfer student from a different city. She hoped to start anew in a different environment, different people and definitely different set of friends._

_As for the reason why, that's another story for another time._

* * *

One day as she was walking in the school's hallway. She wore: a white short-sleeved button up shirt; brown vest, the school's logo patched on the vest's right breast pocket; black and white striped skirt; and black leather flats.

She accidentally overheard some of the girls gossiping and to her surprise, they were all about her.

"Look at her acting all tall and mighty."

"I bet she would steal our boyfriends away."

"Girl, you are so right."

"Look at that body."

"I know right?! Did all her fats convert to height?"

"She looks like a twig, a bamboo tree even!"

Aiko did the most mature thing for a high school student. She tuned out the gossips and walked faster towards a classroom. She immediately entered the room and sat on a chair. As soon as she was seated, she got herself busy as to distract herself from what she had heard earlier.

"Hello." Someone behind her.

She turned towards the source of the voice. She saw a boy who was dressed in the school's prescribed uniform: a white short-sleeved button up shirt; brown vest, the schools logo was patched on the vest's right breast pocket; black slacks; and black leather shoes.

"Hi." She replied.

"I'm Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm Aiko Melendez." She introduced herself, out of courtesy.

"Umm Aiko." Tadashi began in a soft tone. "Not to be rude and all but." He trailed off. "Are you sure you're in the right classroom?" He inquired.

Aiko gasped at the inquiry. She immediately retrieved her schedule from her bag. Her eyes widened as she read the schedule she had, apparently she entered the wrong classroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologized as she hastily tidied the table and chair she's on.

Everyone aside from Tadashi in the classroom chuckled, if it was either mocking or genuine hilarity of the situation, no one will ever know.

"It's okay, it's okay." Tadashi smiled. "It happens to all of us." He stated.

Tadashi just went ahead and helped the girl put her things inside her bag. He was sure that she was really embarrassed at the moment.

"I once mistook my brother's classroom as my own." Tadashi shared as he handed her the last of her things. "Anyway, can I take a look at your schedule? I will take you to your classroom."

"No, no." Aiko politely declined. "I couldn't possibly take advantage of your kindness Tadashi." She smiled.

"How are you taking advantage when I'm the one who offered in the first place?" Tadashi rhetorically asked. "Besides, it's wrong to just send you away." He explained. "It'd look like I forcefully dragged you outside of the room." He smiled.

"What's happening here?" A new voice stated.

"Ethel!" Tadashi exclaimed. "I'm just helping Aiko here to get to her room." He explained. "She's kinda lost."

"Aiko." Ethel began. "By any chance are you that transfer student?" She asked.

Aiko merely nodded.

"And you're saying she's lost?" Ethel stated as she looked at Tadashi.

"Well she kinda sat on Aragaki's table." He reasoned out. "And the class hasn't heard about a transfer student." He finished.

"Actually I transferred here last week." Aiko meekly interjected.

"Give me your schedule." Ethel ordered. "Tadashi carry her things."

"No, no." Aiko politely declined the duo. "I couldn't possibly take more of your time." She explained.

"Stop whining, woman up." Ethel stated. "Give me the schedule." She demanded.

Without another word, Aiko complied with Ethel's demand. She gave her schedule to the demanding girl and gave her bag to the kind boy she met inside the room.

"Hmm so her first class is in the classroom by the corner." Ethel commented. "Here." She gave the schedule to Tadashi. "That's the room number of her class." She said as she pointed at a certain point on it.

"Got it Memorized." Tadashi nodded.

"Good." Ethel nodded as well and gave the schedule back to its owner. "Tadashi will take you to your class." She finished as she walked inside the room.

"Don't mind her." Tadashi smiled. "That's just how Ethel is." He finished.

"I heard that Hamada!"

Tadashi merely chuckled at the response and carried the transfer student's bag properly. It was a bit heavy but it was nothing to him.

He has carried his little brother, who was by far heavier than the bag.

"Anyway let's go to your class?" Tadashi prompted Aiko.

"Yeah." Aiko responded.

The duo of students walked in the school's hallway silently. Aiko was baffled that someone was kind to her. It was something new to her. Back in her old place, let's just say individuality is preferable and no one would ever help anyone.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Aiko expressed her gratitude. "You really didn't have to do this but I really appreciate it." She finished.

"Think nothing of it." Tadashi dismissed. "It was the right thing to do." He smiled. "But you're welcome." He finished.

* * *

_That was when Honey saw the kindness in Tadashi's heart. He was always kind to everyone, even to someone mean to him. Nothing has deterred him from being kind. He always wore that kind smile on his face that most people are drawn towards him._

_That doesn't mean he doesn't know how to be angry. In fact he's quite scary when angered. Tadashi Hamada doesn't get angry that easily but if you do anger him, you'll wish you could turn back time and undo everything._

* * *

Aiko was now a high school junior. She was just walking in the school's hallway when he was cornered by a group of men.

"Hey beautiful." A boy older than her slumped his arms over her shoulders. "Why don't we skip class and have a good time." He asked.

"N-no." Aiko stuttered. "I-I m-mean I-I still need to go my classes." She explained as she slowly removed the arms over her shoulders.

"Oh c'mon, please?" The boy whispered, his mouth was just an inch away from her ear.

"No!" Aiko shouted and slapped the boy.

"Feisty." The boy commented. "I'm going to have fun breaking you." He gave a sinister smile as he rubbed his face. "Guys, you know what to do." The boy barked.

Boys pinned her against a wall and attempted to tear off her clothing when someone intervened.

With a punch.

Tadashi appeared in front of her. He started removing the boys from her by grabbing the collar of their shirts and whisked them away from her.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked in concern for her.

"You were always a goody-two-shoes Hamada." One of the boy commented as he threw a punch at Tadashi.

Tadashi flawlessly blocked the punch and twisted the attacker's arm towards his back, quickly immobilizing his opponent.

"Aiko, come with me." Ethel stated as she quickly dragged the assaulted girl to safety. "It won't do well if Tadashi has divided attention." She explained.

Aiko just complied Ethel's demand. She hardly had the time to process things.

Tadashi stood tall over the downed assailants. He glared on their downed forms, anger radiated from him.

"What's going on here?!" A teacher shouted as she passed by the scene. "Everyone to the principal's office now!" She barked.

* * *

The assailants were now nursing their bruises as they glared at Tadashi. The teacher's biased towards the assailants was showing, considering how the stout man continued to order his secretary to fuss on them.

"Mr. Hamada, you didn't have to resort to violence immediately." The principal admonished.

"So was I just going to stand there and let them rape her?" Tadashi questioned, his voice low with anger. "Are you insinuating that I just stand by and let a fellow student get raped?"

"Mr. Hamada, do you have any evidence that they were going to rape her?" The secretary interrupted. "You could be expelled for accusing without evidence." She finished."

" _Hey beautiful why don't we skip class and have a good time."_ One of the assailant's voice erupted in the room.

Everyone looked around and saw the phone Ethel was holding.

"This is evidence enough I take it?" Ethel stated as she popped a gum. "It may not be rape but it is still sexual assault.

" _N-no I-I m-mean I-I still need to go my classes."_ Aiko's stuttering voice was heard.

"If this doesn't tell anyone that she felt threatened, then we should watch the footage I got." She continued. "Or are we convinced that she was on the verge of getting raped."

The principal and the secretary sighed. They couldn't find anything else to refute Tadashi's claim but they also need to save their faces from the assailants' parents.

"Mr. Hamada, can we offer some compromise?" The principal asked.

Tadashi was beyond shocked at the principal's suggestion. He couldn't believe that the principal was trying to cover things up and the would-be rapists would get off scot free.

"I seem to be misunderstood Mr. Principal." Tadashi smiled. "I am willing to take some form of punishment because I did punch them." He admitted. "But if for one second I am going to let you excuse them for their behavior, you are mistaken." His voice turned very deep in anger. "With all due respect Mr. Principal, my parents maybe dead but they still have connections that do check up on us brothers, it would be in your best interests to give the assailants the punishments they had coming." He finished.

The principal just gulped and nodded in agreement.

"A-anyway, you are dismissed Ms. Park, Mr. Tadashi and Ms. Melendez." The principal stated as the secretary opened the door for them.

Outside, Tadashi and Ethel gave out a sigh of relief. They didn't think that helping someone would be this stressful.

"Phew." Tadashi exclaimed. "I'm glad the principal didn't call my bluff." He stated.

"Wait you were bluffing?" Ethel asked in astonishment.

"C'mon Ethel, my father was a scientist while my mother was a teacher." Tadashi began. "They don't have that many influential connections." He finished.

"You are one sly fox Tadashi." Ethel chuckled. "One sly fox." She repeated.

"Umm." Aiko interjected. "Thank you for saving me from them." She expressed her gratitude. "I didn't know what to do then." She admitted. "I really owe you my life." She finished.

"Just doing the right thing Aiko." Tadashi chuckled. "Besides mom and dad would be disappointed in me if I didn't protect you." He smiled as he unconsciously rubbed his pendant.

"Why don't we go back to our respective classes?" Ethel prompted. "We can still join our classes after lunch." She finished.

* * *

_Not only was Tadashi very intimidating when angered. He showed how he was protective of his friends. He showed his selflessness towards people he barely knows. He showed how much he cared for the people around. Most importantly, he showed how helpful he was of them._

_There was another instance were Tadashi's helpful nature was shown. It was his passion, his selflessness and helpful nature was reflected in his project: Baymax._

* * *

Everyone was already in college, she and Ethel were the best of friends alongside Shawn, Fred and Tadashi. Everyone was minding their own projects when Tadashi rounded them up in his laboratory office.

Well Aiko and Ethel kind of have another names that they go by. Aiko was Honey and Ethel was Gogo, then Shawn was Wasabi.

"What's the rush Tadashi?" Ethel inquired.

"I finally finished my robotics project!" Tadashi announced. "Gogo, after 84 attempts, I finally made the big guy to work!" He announced.

"You actually finished your nurse?" Ethel asked rhetorically.

"You really want to help a lot of people huh Tadashi?" Aiko commented. "This one is just the physical representation of your passion." She smiled at her friend.

"Yeah." Tadashi agreed. "Baymax is going to help a lot of people."

* * *

_Not only did Baymax embody Tadashi's desire to help, it also embodied Tadashi's perseverance. He never gave up on working on Baymax even after all his failures to make his robotic nurse to work. His perseverance was paid off when the big fluffy guy worked._

_That's not to say that he doesn't have any flaws._

_In fact because of his kindness and selfless nature, he was naïve to some things. He's easily exploitable, when a person knew how to play their cards against him._

* * *

Back in high school Ethel and Aiko always met up at a snack bar. They would talk a lot of things from their classes to their annoyances. They listened to each other's views and opinions and their rants, especially their rants.

"I can't believe him!" Ethel exclaimed.

"Tadashi just bought that tramp a life sized action figure of a male model!" Ethel continued to rant.

"Ethel, it's not nice to call other people names." Aiko admonished. "But I do think that she's exploiting his kindness." She admitted.

"I know right?!" Ethel exclaimed. "I swear. If she'd say that Tadashi needed to jump off a building to help her, he might just do it!"

"I don't think Aragaki or Tadashi would go that far." Aiko chuckled. "But the possibility is there." She admitted. "What do you plan to do?" She inquired.

"I'll open his eyes!" Ethel smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

_Tadashi was indeed made aware of his girlfriend's, well girlfriend at that time, mindset. He still didn't leave after knowing that she was exploiting him, because in his mind she needed help to mend her heart and he would gladly take that role._

_His selflessness has turned to extreme altruism, and that was the first sign._

_Being helpful and selfless was a trait that most protagonist evolve into but Tadashi's selflessness has gone to the extreme. He'd run to a burning building just to save someone, and that was how they lost him the first time._

* * *

Aiko and the rest of the nerd herd, along with Aunt Cass, has just arrived at the parking area, where Shawn and Cass parked their respective vehicles, when they noticed smoke rising up towards the sky. It was horrifyingly near the vicinity of the showcase.

Everyone looked at each other when they noticed people running towards safety, screaming in panic.

"Hiro! Tadashi!" Cass screamed in worry as she rushed back towards the showcase hall.

"Tadashi you better not have decided to play hero!" Ethel yelled as she followed the worried aunt.

"I'm sure they're fine." Aiko offered her optimism but followed nonetheless.

"They better!" Wasabi growled in panic. "Fires are to be handled by firefighters and not hero-playing college students!" He finished as he too followed the ladies.

"Don't worry guys." Fred interjected. "Hiro's fine, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Everyone was worried for the Hamada brothers, especially considering how they knew Tadashi: A selfless person who'd help anyone in need.

Everyone agreed that Tadashi needed to put his selflessness down a notch, else they'd lose their bestfriend forever.

As soon as the burning building was in their sights, an explosion took place inside the building. The group was forced to close their eyes and protect themselves from the shockwave caused by the explosion.

When they opened their eyes, they saw a paramedic team carry a child from the site of the burning building screaming and struggling.

"Tadashi! Tadashi!"

"Hiro!" Cass exclaimed as she hurried towards her nephew.

Everyone else followed Cass. As soon as Cass stopped they saw Hiro relatively unscathed.

"Hiro!" Cass immediately approached her nephew. "Where's your brother?!" She asked. "Where's Tadashi Hiro?!" She panicked.

"Please! I have to go back!" Hiro pleaded. "Tadashi's in there!" He revealed. "Tadashi went in there! I need to save him!" He exclaimed as he tried break free from the paramedic team.

The nerd herd and Cass widened their eyes in disbelief, Tadashi was inside the building as the fire raged.

Without a moment to lose, Ethel and Aiko rushed towards the burning building. Sensing what the girls were thinking, Shawn and Fred immediately followed them with a different intention in mind.

"No you can't!" Shawn yelled as he got hold of Aiko.

"It's too dangerous!" Fred exclaimed as he got hold of Ethel.

"Tadashi's in there!" Both girls shouted in unison as they struggled from the boys. "We need to save him!" They yelled.

"No you won't!" Shawn held Aiko firmly.

"Let go of me! He needs to be saved from his idiocy!" Ethel stated as she continued to struggle from Fred's hold.

Before anyone of them could react, Cass dashed past them and went towards the fiery building. She was almost there when she was stopped by a police officer.

"Ma'am, you can't." The police officer stated as he held Cass tightly. "It's too dangerous." He explained.

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Cass yelled, as she couldn't do anything else.

* * *

_In addition to his death, Ethel and Aiko later found out that Tadashi had a son from Ethel while she was pregnant with his. It does not really relate to his character but he is a father to two sons._

* * *

"So when is Tae-Hyun going come here in San Fransokyo?" Cass asked Ethel as she sat near the girl he's with.

"I agree." Aiko interjected. "I want to see little Tae-Hyun's face." She giggled.

"Are you sure, you're not really angry Honey?" Ethel asked.

"No." Aiko answered bluntly. "I mean it already happened." She reasoned out. "Besides that happened months after Tadashi and I broke up." She added.

"No Dashi! Stop!" Hiro yelled. "That's dangerous!" He exclaimed.

The three women in the café just stared at the staircase and gave a smile at how responsible of an uncle Hiro was acting. They were pretty sure he was experiencing the things Tadashi experienced when he was little.

Being a little shit.

"No Dashi!" Hiro yelled. "I'll tell your mommy Aiko." He threatened. "You know how your mommy would be frustrated with this." He continued with the threat.

"Well, he'd be coming over once he's released and we deemed that he can take the revelation." Ethel stated.

The other two just nodded in understanding.

* * *

_Like a phoenix, Tadashi was indeed alive, alongside Abigail Callaghan, in that portal that almost devastated the city and destroyed the newly constructed Krei Tech campus. He slipped into a coma whereas the person inside the pod, Abigail, woke up as soon as she was put on a stretcher._

_If there was one thing Tadashi was, it was being stubborn and persevering. Everyone, especially Aiko, was really hoping that Tadashi wouldn't give up._

* * *

"Hey bro." Hiro started as he sat on the chair provided by his older brother's bedside. "Its me, your knucklehead of a brother." He smiled. "How're ya?" He asked.

"Tadashi, Honey here." Aiko began as she held unto Tadashi's right hand. "Hiro and I decided to visit you today." She stated the obvious. "We decided to come together today because we have the same free time for today." She smiled.

"Ya bro, could you actually believe that I really enrolled in that nerd school." Hiro exclaimed softly as he too held unto Tadashi's right hand. "I mean, I thought I already knew everything but I was wrong bro." He continued. "I'm so thankful that you didn't give up on me." He smiled.

"Hiro is enjoying himself in his classes." Honey continued the story.

"Yeah, the teachers are really teaching me stuff I don't know about." Hiro enthusiastically interjected. "I mean it's very cool!" He smiled.

"We can't wait when you wake up Tadashi." Aiko stated.

"Yeah bro, you missed some things." Hiro continued. "That's why, we aren't giving up on you."

* * *

_Tadashi woke up a few days after Hiro and Aiko's visit. Naturally everyone was overjoyed. Tadashi didn't gave up, it was just like him to be stubborn and that's what everyone was happy about._

_He was also stubborn when it comes to his rehabilitation process, even after a fall, he didn't lose hope and gave up that he could walk again. Eventually he overcame his muscle atrophy and was able to walk normally again._

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Hiro asked as he carried some of his brother's things from the room. "You won't need any assistance?" He fussed.

"I'll be fine mom." Tadashi snarked at his brother as he ruffled Hiro's hair. "Seriously Hiro, you're worse than I was when you were a kid." He chuckled at the irony. "I'll be fine."

"Hiro is right Tadashi." Baymax interjected as the healthcare robot went behind the older Hamada's back. "It would be good if you would take it easy and let anyone assist you." The robot continued. "And continue your rehabilitation in a controlled environment." The robot finished.

"See?!" Hiro interjected as he went nearer towards Tadashi, ready to assist his older brother. "Even your marshmallow of a robot agrees with me." He chuckled. "No offense." He immediately added.

"I am a robot." Baymax replied. "I cannot be offended."

"Hiro I can manage, really." Tadashi insisted. "Besides you and Baymax are with me." He reasoned out. "If I ever stumble, you both would be there to catch me." He smiled.

"Fine but take it easy okay?" Hiro relented.

"I will little bro."

Tadashi began to wobbly walk on his own in the hospital's hallway. Hiro and Baymax patiently watched him walk towards the elevator, ready to assist him if he ever fell. They slowly followed him, ever watchful and attentive if the need for them to assist him would come.

"You can do it Tadashi!" Hiro cheered as he blushed.

"You can do it Tadashi." Baymax also cheered on Tadashi. "Cheering for Tadashi will certainly motivate him further as a result of endorphins being released to the body." The robotic nurse explained.

Hiro nodded at Baymax's explanation. "We're not giving up on you!"

Tadashi smiled as his words were returned back at him. He must admit it was motivating.

* * *

_Ethel and Aiko decided that they'd hide their kids. It's not out of spite, it's for Tadashi's own good. Everyone else agreed, they feared that a shock as heavy as this would be detrimental to his recovery._

_If Tadashi was anything, he was a very responsible man and everyone knew that Tadashi would immediately take responsibility for his kids, despite what he's going through. That might strain him and prevent him from having a full recovery._

_Sadly, they couldn't keep the children a secret for far too long._

* * *

Tadashi was in the garage casually scrolling through some of the pictures in a new album he found. He'd like to see what he had missed during his absence.

He ignored all the pictures that showed a coffin and people in black.

Everyone else were doing their own thing, Fred was eating pizzas, messily. Shawn and Ethel were watching Hiro's work on the computer while Aiko was mixing some liquids.

Everyone was just enjoying their thing when Tadashi noticed something in the pictures. Hiro was with a kid version of him, or so it looked like at first glance.

The kid Hiro's with was a boy that clearly resembled him a lot when he was a child, with some differences here and there.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called out. "Who's this kid?" He asked.

Aiko's and Hiro's eyes widened at the question. They thought they had hidden away every evidence that would prove the existence of Tadashi's sons.

"Wha-what kid?" Hiro stuttered his reply.

"This one." Tadashi answered.

He raised the album and pointed at the kid Hiro was with in the picture.

"Well Hiro?" Tadashi questioned.

"It's your son." Ethel bluntly stated.

"Gogo!" Everyone, sans Tadashi, reacted.

"Don't look at me?!" Ethel defended herself. "What use is it to continue hiding it from him?" She explained. "I'm sure that he has already pointed out the similarities between him and Dashi." She finished.

"I was actually going to say that it was him from the past." Fred offered.

"No Fred, travelling through time isn't Science." Shawn deadpanned as he smacked his face with an open palm with exasperation at Fred's reply. "If you think about it, Gogo's right." He continued.

"Not you too Wasabi!" Hiro whined.

As everyone continued to argue whether it was right for Ethel to reveal such fact, Tadashi just stared at everyone with wide eyes.

It was a big shock to Tadashi to learn of the fact that he has a son. He does remember doing the birds and the bees with both Ethel and Aiko at different times, he just didn't expect for this to happen. He was also hit with the realization that he essentially left his son fatherless, just like his own father.

The big question now was, who was the mother?

"Whose son is he?" Tadashi voiced out.

Tadashi can't deny that the kid was his, which would be denying the relationship he had with Aiko or Ethel. It would also mean that he was shirking away his responsibilities which he already did for being absent from the kid's whole life.

"Mine actually." Aiko whispered shyly.

Another struck of realization hit Tadashi. Aiko essentially delivered their son without him. She essentially raised their son without him on top of college and her part time.

Without much second thought Tadashi wobbled his way towards Aiko and fell on his knees with a thud.

"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted in worry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tadashi apologized profusely. "I impregnated you and it was irresponsible of me!" He explained as he had his head on the floor. "On top of that I wasn't with you when you delivered him." He continued.

"Ta-tadashi." Aiko scrambled to the floor. "Please you don't have to do that!" She exclaimed as she forced him upright. "You had no control of the situation and you were declared dead by the government." She continued. "And then after you were rescued, you were stuck in a coma, no one could blame you for not being with me to raise Dashi."

"Doesn't change the fact that I wasn't there to at least give you some support." Tadashi spoke as he looked away.

"This is precisely why we hid this from you." Hiro began. "We know you well enough that you'd blame yourself for things out of your control." He explained. "And the fact that sometimes emotions are tied to a person's recovery." He continued. "We were afraid that this would be detrimental towards your recovery."

Tadashi just looked away from everyone. He felt guilty for the things that happened.

He took a few deep breaths and steeled himself. He faced everyone, determination in his eyes.

"Don't worry Honey Lemon, from now on I'll take responsibility for your and the baby's expenses." He declared. "I will make it up to you." He continued. "C-can I see him?" He ended his declaration with a question.

"Of course." Aiko replied with a happy smile. "You can see him." She finished as she hugged him.

"Wait, but what about his son with you Gogo?" Fred muttered to Ethel.

"What was that Fred?" Tadashi voiced out.

Fred merely gulped as everyone, sans Tadashi, glared at him. He didn't mean for Tadashi to hear what he said.

Ethel just sighed and took one more deep breath before she answered. "He meant that you have another son." She revealed. "With me."

Everyone just nodded as Tadashi looked at everyone in the room. He just couldn't believe it, he have two sons from two different women. Women who are his best friends.

That's when he decided to do something, he needed to support his sons afterall.

"Well then, I'll just quit college and find some work." Tadashi declared.

"Tadashi calm down!" Everyone called out. "You can't just do that!" They exclaimed.

"I can and I will." Tadashi stated stubbornly. "I will support my sons and I can't support them if I continue studying." He explained.

"No you are not!" Ethel exclaimed. "My family and I will support Tae-Hyun alone." She continued. "Aiko and I will not be the cause for you to discard your studies you took so much pride in!"

"It's my duty as the father!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"You are not to discard your studies Tadashi Hamada!" Cass yelled. "If I have to raise the two boys on my own again, on top of continuing to raise you and your brother, I will do it." She ranted. "Your mother and father would haunt me if I allow that to happen!"

"B-but!" Tadashi started to object but was cut off.

"We did managed to raise them without you." Aiko interrupted Tadashi. "We can manage a few years more until after you graduate." She reasoned.

Tadashi's mouth hanged as Aiko's statement sank in. She did have a point. They did well raising his sons on their own without him.

"Then what would you have me do?" Tadashi sighed as slumped to a couch. "It would be parental neglect on my part if I don't do anything." He explained as his slouched his back.

"There's always botfighting." Hiro offered.

Everyone, sans Fred, glared at the youngest Hamada at his suggestion.

"Eeep." Hiro wisely shut his mouth.

"You know you could still support your sons without having to give up on your studies." Cass stated. "Mrs. Matsuda mentioned once that a modeling company were in need of some personnel." She continued. "Maybe you could work there." She offered.

"True, with your physique, you could easily land a modeling job there." Ethel nodded.

"I'll take that." Tadashi immediately accepted the offer.

"Huh? Just like that?" Shawn questioned. "Not even with all the fangirls and fanboys you have at school?" He continued. "You can't possibly be okay with that." He finished.

"Yes Wasabi I'm not okay with that." Tadashi admitted. "But if I can't sacrifice my studies and support the boys at the same time." He continued. "What I feel is a small price to pay for the bigger picture." He smiled. "Sign me up."

* * *

_Tadashi made true to his word. He signed up for the modelling gig that Mrs. Matsuda mentioned to his aunt. He often modeled shirtless to advertise some products that the amount of times he wore a shirt was a rare occurrence._

_He worked on a daily basis. He was always booked for the whole week. It'd even go so far that he'd arrive home early in the morning and he'd still find time to study._

* * *

Tadashi opened the garage door and went inside the room that was converted to a science laboratory. He set his bag on a desk and sat on a nearby chair. He opened his bag retrieved a book from it and booted the computer that was near.

"You know you should really rest." Aiko stated as she approached Tadashi.

"Honey Lemon, you're still awake?" Tadashi inquired.

"We're also awake." Ethel and Cass added in unison.

"Aunt Cass? Gogo?"

"Its already two in the morning." Cass continued. "You should sleep and continue studying tomorrow morning." She urged.

"No can do Aunt Cass." Tadashi politely declined the offer. "I still have to work tomorrow." He reasoned.

"Really Tadashi?" Ethel questioned. "You created a robotic nurse, you should know better than anyone that you need rest." She pointed out bluntly.

"Gogo, you don't understand." Tadashi started. "If I rest even for one bit, either I'd fail as a student or as an advertising model." He explained. "You guys didn't want me quitting school and I can't just sacrifice my work, else Dashi and Tae-Hyun won't have any support."

"Dear." Cass began as she approached her nephew. "You'd get sick if you continue this." She stated in concern.

"I'm sure Honey and Gogo and can support your sons for the time being." Hiro interjected as he entered the garage.

"You guys don't understand." Tadashi insisted. "I made this mess, it's my responsibility to at least support them!" He exclaimed. "I ruined two lives!"

"This is the precisely why I didn't want you knowing of Tae-Hyun." Ethel bluntly stated. "I knew you were going to work yourself to death just to take responsibility of the mess you made." She added. "By next week, I'm taking Tae-Hyun back to Korea."

"No!" Tadashi yelled. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will." Ethel dismissed. "It'd be best if Tae-Hyun would live without a father if you are just going to die **again** and leave him grieving for you." She bluntly finished.

"Gogo, isn't that going too far?" Aiko asked.

"It's a necessary precaution Honey." Ethel replied. "I'd rather want my son to live without knowing his father than for him to grieve for his father because that father overworked himself to death."

"I see your point." Aiko agreed.

"Fine." Tadashi relented. "I'll rest and continue tomorrow."

"And?" Everyone in the room asked.

"And I promise not to overwork myself." Tadashi sighed.

* * *

_It could also be said that his responsible attitude is a flaw. He felt so responsible for everything that he would overwork himself to death just to make things right again. He would exhaust everything he has at his disposal, even his life, just to make everything right._

_He already felt bad for ruining his best friends' lives, not to mention being absent when they delivered his sons._

_So whatever he was feeling was of little consequence. It shouldn't matter for what he has put the girls into._

_But what describes Tadashi the best was the word loving. He's a loving brother and nephew but most of all, he's a loving father. You could see the expression on his face every time he sees his baby boys._

_He loved the boys so much that whatever exhaustion he was feeling, would immediately disappear as soon as he saw his baby boys._

* * *

"I'm home!" Tadashi tiredly announced.

He came home from SFIT taking a series of tests that Professor Lebur rained down on him. A few projects were also thrown at him by the same professor and some papers all due on the same day.

He trudged towards the chair near the café's entrance and plopped on the furniture.

"Welcome home." Aiko and Ethel greeted in unison.

The greeting was followed by wails coming from the babies the two women were carrying. Tadashi, like a child receiving a gift, immediately approached the girls and looked at the babies.

"Dashi, Tae-Hyun. Daddy's here." Tadashi greeted his babies.

The babies made a sound in glee as their tiny hands tried to grasp their father's index fingers playing with them.

"How're my cute little babies?" He inquired as he continued to play with his sons. "Aren't they cuties?" He cooed.

"Well same old, same old." Ethel stated. "They sleep, eat and cry." She continued. "Rinse and repeat." She finished.

"Gogo!" Aiko called out.

"Kidding, just kidding." Ethel chuckled. "They're very energetic." She continued. "I think Hiro had some sort of trouble getting this little knuckleheads in line."

"Was I that much of troublemaker Tadashi?" Hiro asked as he went down the stairs.

"You were much worse Hiro." Tadashi answered. "Much worse." He repeated as he chuckled.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro turned to his aunt.

"Tadashi!" Cass called out. "Hiro wasn't worst than Dashi and Tae-Hyun." She corrected. "He was the worst." She chuckled.

"Aunt Cass!"

And so the banter between everyone in the café began, usually at Hiro's expense. One thing is for certain Tadashi felt reenergized when he saw his sons.

* * *

_Tadashi Hamada is a human being with positive and negative traits, all around an imperfect person. He knows when to take responsibility whenever he makes a bad decision. He doesn't run away from consequence, he faces them head on._

_Overall, Tadashi Hamada is more than just an average college kid. He's a responsible, loving and kind father that works hard for his loved ones._


End file.
